short vacation
by yelsh6
Summary: the friend have left to their own vacation, but only two have stayed behind...
1. Chapter 1

Any time Cam was missing Michelle she got up and left for at least two weeks at a time, giving her friends the weeks off as well. Since Michelle had left for college anytime Cam was feeling sad over her daughter leaving she and Paul hopped on a plane and visited Michelle. The plane ride to visit Michelle was always filled with excitement " I wonder if she looks any different"

"Cam its only been two months" Paul was now Michelle's adoptive father and just like Cam he was anxious to see his daughter

" I know, I just miss her so much"

" I do too, do you think she's hiding any tattoos'?" although he was kidding Paul got a look from his wife "im just kidding" they laughed together and enjoyed the plane ride

While Cam was gone Hodgins and Angela had decided to take a family trip. Their baby boy was two now, he was happy and mobile. The proud parents decided to spend their time off in the same place they had their honeymoon, Paris. Their baby boy James was a typical two year old, he ate he cried and made trouble, making the plane ride longer than it actually was. While Hodgins slept Angela took care of the little boy

"James you need to sit down please" Angela was getting desperate now, her son wouldn't sit still, all he wanted to do was jump on the seat, what made things worse was that her husband was right next to her snoring away "Jack I need your help", their was no response. James began to notice his mother tapping at his fathers shoulder, thinking it was a game he joined in and with the plastic train he held in his little hand he swung it down hard hitting his father right on his eye

"OW!" Hodgins covered his eye with his hands and immediately sat up looking at his wife and baby boy

"James that was not nice, but thank you for waking daddy up" her eyes were bright with love when ever she spoke to her son "Jack hold James"

Even though his eye was throbbing with pain he lay back down, picked his son and lay him on his chest. With his fathers heart beat James fell asleep instantly

"See all he wanted was his dad" Hodgins said with a low whisper, all Angela could do was roll her eyes. She got her sons blue blanket and covered him, then grabbing her own yellow blanket and draped it over herself allowing them all to sleep.

"Bones are you home" he yelled out

"parker not so loud she has neighbors" he finally reached his son and began knocking himself

The Booth boys had been up all morning Parker had a couple of days off school and his mother agreed to let him spend them with his father. They stood in the front of her door tapping at the door lightly

"why don't you call her dad" as soon as his son said that he lifted his phone and dialed, after three rings he got a response

"Brennan"

"Bones where are you? Im standing in front of your door"

She was beginning to climb the stairs to her apartment when she saw two familiar figure near her door

"if you turn around you'll be able to see that im right in back of you"

Turning around Booth saw his partner walking up the stairs to her apartment

"Hi Bones"

"hey Parker"

They stepped inside her apartment, she had gone grocery shopping so the Booth boys helped her out

"thank you both"

"Parker how about you watch some television while your dad and I put these groceries away" ever since she had been spending more and more time with her friends she had decided that she need to buy a Tv.

Parker happily left to the leaving room to watch cartoons on the couch, while the adults put things away. The partners left to the kitchen and began to put things where they belonged

"Good thing you went to the market , your fridge is empty"

"well I had to clean it out, I accidentally spilled tofu and some sauce my dad had brought me"

Booth opened the refrigerator compartment putting the fruit and veggies where they belonged while Brennan took everything out of her reusable bags

"yum almond milk, best milk ever" sarcasm dripped and Brennan was aware

"it has health benefits Booth"

When Booth finished with the refrigerator Brennan took out the popsicles and turned to Booth

"do you mind if I give one to parker?' always being respectful she asked

"sure"

"Parker" Brennan called out "would you like a popsicle?'

The blonde haired boy ran to the kitchen to collect his treat

"Parker no running inside the house" his tone was gentle yet fatherly

"sorry Bones" he then went back to watching his cartoons

When they were done putting things away Brennan went back and began to dig in the bottom part of the freezer "want one"

"yeah"

They went to her living room and sat on either side of Parker. To an outsider Brennan, Booth and Parker seemed like an ordinary family but in reality Brennan was just the best friend and partner and Booth was a father to his son. Even though the partners had come across relationships, they always ended because the boyfriend or girlfriend was threatened and they didn't want to come between the lovers. Parker had suggested to his father that Bones would be a fun girlfriend but Booth however, was already aware for his growing love towards his partner. He loved her but he didn't want to cross that line again, he was content with being her best friend and her work partner. Brennan on the other hand was now open to new relationships even though the only one she wanted to be with was with Booth, she loved him and she always would.

As they sat on, Booth began to notice his son chewing on his popsicle stick

"Parker I think you should throw that stick away"

Parker got up and left to the kitchen leaving the adults to watch cartoons for a bit. Brennan noticed that it was taking Parker a longer than usual time to throw away a simple popsicle stick, when she suddenly heard the bouncing of a basketball causing both adults to snap their heads towards the kitchen

"I thought you had a trash can in there" he was now very confused he knew she had a trash can in her kitchen

"I do"

They then heard the slapping of socked feet "hey Bones I found my basketball" it had been a while since parker had been to her apartment, but Brennan very much loved her partners son so she made sure to make him feel at home whenever they came over

"Parker what are you doing snooping around" his son was usually a very polite boy but there were times when Booth was surprised

"I dunno" he had a guilty look on his face

"Booth its okay, I put it in the study, he forgot it here" she had never been mad at Parker and she wasn't about to start now

"Dad can we go to the park and play basketball, we can teach Bones how to play"

"Im not sure, how about we go tomorrow"

Disappointment hit parker almost immediately, his face went from pure excitement to plain boredom

"Ok" Parkers tone was rarely ever that gloomy, he dropped the ball and sat back down huffing when he hit the sofa

"Booth I think we should head to the park, over exposure to television can make it hard for his to pay attention in school not to mention turn him into a couch potato" while Brennan spoke to Booth Parkers eyes lit up with joy

"I knew you two would conspire against me"

"you knew we would talk you into it"

"yeah, I said no because I wanted to see what you both would do" a smirk adorned his face

"yeah, lets go" he jumped up and ran to put on his sneakers

They all made their way to the SUV and headed towards the park, while Booth drove Parker began to explain some basketball rules

"and you cant walk around with the ball you have to dribble" all these rules made Brennan nervous

"I think Bones would understand it better if we show her" when he finished he saw her shoulders fall as the anxiety melted away, he wanted nothing more but to massage her shoulders and kiss her worries away

As soon as he parked the car Parker jumped out and ran for the courts leaving the adults behind.

As they walked to the courts her stomach began doing flips, a butterfly sensation overwhelmed her, she loved Booth and she didn't want anything to jeopardize their friendship but she wanted more than a simple friendship and she wanted those 40 years with him, but now wasn't the best time to profess her feelings.

" alright Bones lets see your skills" Booth was a natural jock, but being around his partner turned him into a ten year old with a crush

"So I have to make it in the hoop?"

"yeah but we're playing Horse, so you have to do what I do and make it in, and if you miss you get a letter" Parker was getting better at explaining thing to her, he was a patient child and he loved Bones

"why don't you start us off Parker"

Parker stood thinking a bit when he suddenly hopped on one foot, spun around twice hoped again and threw the ball and making it in.

"your turn Bones"

She did her best to mimic parker, knowing they both were staring at her made her a bit nervous but for some reason their laughter made her feel comfortable. She threw the ball barely making it in

"great shot Bones, I thought you didn't know how to play"

"well I guess I do" her smile made Booths heart melt he loved seeing this side of her "you turn"

Booth mimicked his son and easily made in his cocky grin appearing. It was parkers turned but since he missed the turn went to Brennan, but she was having a hard time deciding what to do

"it can be anything you want bones" Parker chimed

Brenna decided to bounce the ball twice hop on her left foot spin around and then shoot, luckily she made it in "your turn"

Although Booth was skilled the spins made him a bit dizzy he still made it in, Parkers turn wasn't so smooth making him get an H. They continued to play but somewhere in the middle of the game they began to simply shoot. Watching Brennan and Parker run around and shoot the ball made Booth heart grow, he loved seeing his son happy and he loved seeing this side of her, the care free and childish side. He started thinking about how much he loved and how lucky he was to even know her this well or to even to be a best friend when he caught Brennan on the ground laughing with Parker on her side

"what happened" his eyes lit with confusion but the site made his worries go away

"I tried to help Bones out because she tripped-" his laughter was just to much to continue

"he ended up falling on me" their laugh attack continued and all Booth can do was watch.

"are you guys hungry?" hoping he would be able to get them to breath

"yeah can we go to the diner for lunch" his giggle subside "what do you think Bones" her giggling stopped and she looked at her hands

"I think we should get cleaned up first" she stuck her hand out for Booth to grab, he pulled her up and they walked towards the SUV.

When they got to the Diner Parker immediately went to their table leaving booth and Brennan behind. His hand went to the small of her back as he guided her to their table, it was a small gesture but it was one that made her feel safe and loved. They sat, and their waitress brought them their usual drinks

"have you guys decided what you want to eat yet"

"I think ill have my usual"

" I think I want a cheese burger and a milkshake"

"I think you should hold off on that milkshake"

"aw c'mon dad" as he whined Brennan cut in

"How about we share one Parker" with her suggestion Parkers eyes lit. The waitress came and took their orders. When the waitress was gone all three of them settled in a light conversation, mostly focusing on Parker and his school stories

"and then Billy threw the rock and it landed in a pile of mud, and the mud flew everywhere it was awesome" he spoke animatedly "but when I got home mom said I had to take a bath"

"and that's why your mom is always washing your jeans" he said in a playful tone, he looked up and the waitress had brought their food.

She placed their food on the table and they began to dig in. As they ate they chatted about small and trivial things they giggled Brennan couldn't help but think about how it must feel to have a son and a adoring husband. She loved spending time with them, she felt so much love and adoration that she sometime had to step back and take it all in when suddenly she heard his cell ring

"Booth"

Parker knew that tone and it always meant that he had to leave, he glanced towards Brennan and sighed

"yes ill be right their" he shut his cell phone and looked to Parker

"they need me at the office for a while, Ill call your mom" he noted Parkers face fall " im sorry Parks"

"how about he stay with me until you return" she loved spending time with that little boy

"are you sure?"

"yes im sure, all we need to do is finish the milkshake and go back to my place" when she looked back at Parker she notice how happy he became.

When they got back to her apartment Booth left and promised them he would be back in a couple of hours

"behave for me alright bud"

"I will" and with that his dad left

"what are we going to do?" he looked up at Bones with curiosity

"we can watch a movie if you'd like" she knew Parker would be no trouble at all but she still managed to become nervous

"ill go pick a movie" he left to the study to pick out a movie, leaving Brennan to set up. While she lay blankets on the floor she couldn't help but think about Booth, her thoughts seemed to always focus on him even when she was with someone else. Her last boyfriend was a good guy but she had the tendency to compare him to Booth, Booth was the standard after all. She couldn't help but think what it would have been like if she had accepted and gave their relationship a shot, tears began to threaten to spill when parker came back running into the room.

"are you okay Bones, im sorry I ran inside the house" Parker saw Bones with tears in her eyes and felt bad even though he wasn't the reason for her tears

"it ok I jus got a little paper cut" she thought she had lied but she really did cut her finger with her paperwork and she was surprised that she didn't notice it

"ready to watch the movie" she tried to sound excited

"yeah ill go put it in" he ran to the DVD player and popped in the movie. They both sat on the couch and watched the various colors of the balloons on the screen dance around.


	2. Chapter 2

_**While Booth sat in his office finishing some paper work he couldn't help but think about what his son and partner were doing, it had been only 2 hours since he left but is mind kept wondering. He looked down at his desk and had noticed his input was needed for a new case another agent was working on , he decided to let his partner know he would be their as soon as he could. He grabbed his cell phone, its touch was warm from sitting next to his computer and sent her a text message**_

_**How's everything going**_

_**Its fine, parker fell asleep on the couch an hour ago**_

**Ill be there as soon as I can, I have some things to finish around here first**

_**Ok, ill see you when you get home**_

He closed his phone and got back to work, he was eagerly awaiting to get back to her apartment and have the next couple of weeks off. His boss agreed with Cam that the team had deserved a small vacation and he knew his top agent deserved every bit of relaxation. Booth had agreed to come in once a week just to give some input on some of the cases, but his boss had told him not to worry if they needed any help they would call. He looked at his clock and noticed it was now 4 and that meant dinner was near, so he sent another text

**Dinner?**

_**Where?**_

**Homemade vegetable pasta?**

_**Sounds good**_

He flipped his phone shut and began working while making a list of what to buy at the grocery store. He had a case file opened on his left and half a piece of writing paper on his right, where he slowly made his shopping list, the case file going untouched for several minutes.

After a while he had a long grocery list for tonight's pasta that also included some dessert, something he knew his son would enjoy. The case work on the other hand was surprisingly almost finished making a smile appear on his lips. Since their was only a few more things he had to write he challenged himself to finish the report within the next hour.

It had been a while since Parker had fallen asleep, she made sure to turn the volume down on the tv and headed to her room to pick up some things off the floor. She tip toed her way towards her room and stopped at the door way

"how could I have left it this messy" in a low whisper she slowly began to pick up a few things off the floor carrying them in her arms when she heard her bedroom door open, She turned to see a sleepy blonde haired boy

"is dad home yet?" his voice was filled with sleep

"no not yet he said he would be here as soon a he can"

"Bones, im hungry" she looked at the little boy and smiled

"your father and I are cooking dinner, how about a light snack" it wasn't her first time being alone with Parker but for some reason she was getting nervous

"um ok, but you can finish picking up your room I can wait" he smiled and left back to the tv and watched some cartoons. She stayed behind and quickly picked her room up while thinking of what she could feed Parker. She hadn't realized what she kept picking up were sweaters and tops off the floor, her bed had been picked up and made but her floor disappeared among the various sweaters shoes and tops. As she picked up her room she noticed she was now able to see her floor and her room was beginning to be a woman's room instead of a seventeen year old boys room. 

She had finally finished picking up her room and made her way to her living room where she found parker on the floor

"what are you doing on the floor" she really didn't know what boys at his age did so when she spent time with him she was learning, kids were not her thing but each time Parker was over she observed and Booth helped

"im waiting for you" he said with a bright grin as he slowly got up

"what do you want to snack on?" she asked

"can we have some apples and peanut butter, its so good" he said, emphasizing the word good

"that does sound good, do you want to help me?" with the nod of his head they went to her kitchen and began preparing their snack

"first you have to wash up" he did as she said and left to the bathroom to wash his hands

"ok im ready to make a snack" he said in a singy song voice

Brenna pulled out three honey crisp apples from the fridge and washed them

"Can I cut them?"

"I think you should let me cut them, the knife is pretty sharp, how about you spread the peanut butter on them"

She began cutting the apples and handing each slice to Parker

"um Bones where's the peanut butter?" he looked around on top of the counter and couldn't see it anywhere

"its in the pantry bottom shelf" she replied as she carefully cut one of the apples

He came back with a jar of peanut butter in hand and grabbed a butter knife. He started spreading the peanut butter when out of curiosity he began to ask questions 

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" his question caught her off guard and noticed he only had 5 apple slices left to do meaning more questions were coming

"uh why would you ask that" she had a caught in the headlights look on her face

"I dunno, I don't think I have ever seen you with another guy besides my dad" his curiosity go the best of him "Do you like my dad?" 

" yes he is a trustworthy partner and hes a great friend" She didn't know what to say

"Im finished, can we eat now" relief hit her and was glad the questioning was done

"of course go sit down and ill bring you the apples" he made his way to the cherry oak table and sat waiting patiently for his snack. She placed the plates of apples and peanut butter down and sat down herself, both enjoying their pre dinner snack.

He was finally done with the last of the minor paperwork he had to do, he placed it neatly in the manila folder, and stood up pushing his hands through his black jackets sleeves. He was making his way toward his office doors, happy that all he had to do now was place the folder on top of the other agents desk and head to the grocery store, he stopped in his tracks and remembered his grocery store list that he was proud of himself for making. He quickly went back to his desk and grabbed his grocery list humming to a familiar tune.

He left his office closing the glass doors behind him and made his way towards his friends office. He bumped into a lot of his agents friends waving hi and saying goodbye to them telling them that he would be back in two weeks. Entering the elevator and waving goodbye to more of is friends.

He got to his black SUV and went to his favorite grocery market.

"Bones do you ever go on dates" his question lingered in the air for a moment, that boy had impeccable timing, she didn't know what to say to him and she didn't want to lie to him

"Im very busy at work and I don't have much time" she replied honestly 

"oh" he said as he took a bite of his apple slice

"what did you do on your last day of school" she asked quickly changing the subject

"we had a party and ate lots of cake and we played outside all day long" he said with a bright grin on his face

They settled on school a s a topic of conversation and continued eating their apple slices, laughter slipping in on their conversation.

When they were finished Parker happily helped cleaned up, picking both their plates and taking them to the sink. She began to wash the dishes when her phone began to chirp signaling a incoming text message

**Ill be there in a bit, im at the market **

A smile slipped on her face as she replied

_**Ok see you soon**_

"Parker why don't you show me how to play the video game you brought over the other day, your dad will be here soon"

She quickly did the dishes while Parker loaded the game. When she was done she sat on the sofa and began her first 'lesson' regarding alien races.


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry for those of who liked this story for the long hiatus, but i will be working on this story for a while uninterrupted... meaning more chapters to come soon ( YAY!) questions and comments are very much appreciated**

* * *

"Its glad to hear you're doing great honey, we miss you so much" Cam said as tears threatened to spill

Days after they had arrived Paul insisted on taking Michelle to dinner so that all three of them could catch up

"yes Cam and I miss you so much, the house is so much quieter without you their" he said and noticed his adoptive daughter playfully glaring at him " and I mean that in the nicest way possible"

"well ill be on break soon and-" her sentenced was interrupted with Cams eagerness

"yes! , absolutely you can come home" Cam wrapped her arms around her daughter , squeezing her tightly and refusing to release her

"Cam, honey… let her go she needs to breath" Paul said noticing other patrons of the restaurant glancing in their direction

Cam let go of her daughter, and slowly composed herself as she too noticed the humored looks of the people around them. Even though Michelle was not her biological daughter, Cam loved her as if she were one of her own. Ever since they were separated years ago Cam was truly devastated and always had Michelle in her heart, missing her every day.

"of course ill come home for my two week vacation, I miss home" she began "don't get me wrong the college life is great but nothing is better than home" she smiled and looked to her mother whose eyes looked glassy, as if she were fighting back tears

"its great to hear sweetheart" Paul added "lets just enjoy our dinner"

"yes, I haven't asked you" Cam said as she gestured towards her daughter "how's school, are you having a great time?"

"yeah, its fun and I've met new people and made some new friends" she said happily twirling a piece of pasta "My classes are pretty interesting"

As her daughter spoke about her time at school Cam listened and enjoyed every moment as she ate her own plate of angel hair chicken pasta. Even though Paul had taken time off work he still received the occasional message, though he replied to them as quickly as he could so that he could just enjoy the time he had with his adoptive daughter.

They continued to eat their dinner, occasionally Cam had to use her napkin to wipe tears from her eyes as she heard her daughter stories of time spent in school. Cam and Paul sat and were immersed in their daughters stories, as a matter a fact just her presence was enough for them.

* * *

Their day had been filled with a large amount of adventure which left all three of them exhausted but happy. Their day had started when Angela had decided that it was time to go grocery shopping and was happy that both father and son would accompany her. When their shopping was done they all headed home to get ready to take James to the nearby park so that he could play and run around. When the time at the park finished they next headed of for lunch at a small café similar to the diner at home where they ate similar meals as well. When lunch was over they headed to the nearest botanical garden and simply strolled around for a few hours enjoying the fresh air. After a few hours of running around their son had finally become tired and threw his arms up so that his father could hold carry him for the remainder of their visit to the botanical garden.

The car ride home was silent at first as neither Angela or Jack wanted to wake up their sleeping son, so their conversation was kept down to a dull roar, that all changed when an angry driver honked and woke James up. To their amazement he didn't not wake up cranky but with a request

"Daddy Park"

Both parents looked at one another and agreed a little while at the park wouldn't hurt them. They watched their son play with other children his age but they also watched the sun set and decided that it was time to go home and eat dinner.

Dinner was cooked and devoured and dishes were washed, their son was bathed and just like his parents, ready for bed.

The Paris night was a cool crisp one, the night time air flowed through out the city. The night time was always silent and relaxing in their Paris home, except when the youngest member of the Hodgins- Montenegro family awoke in the middle of the night searching for his parents

"Jack, the baby, he's crying" she said while she gently poked at her husband

Although he was two years old their were still a few times when James woke up in the middle of the night wanting to be comforted by his parents

"alright ill get him" he yawned while flickering the bed side table lamp on, he stood and walked to his sons room. His sons room was jungle animal themed including a few trees painted by his mother, his crib was dark brown fitting in nicely with the wild life theme. When Hodgins reached his sons crib he immediately picked up his son and kissed his forehead "C'mon lets go too sleep with mama"

When he got back to his own bedroom his wife had rearranged their bed to make room for their only son. Instead of two pillows their were two and a half, instead of one large blanket their were two, a small green one for James and the large one for his parents.

Angela sat up awaiting her husbands return and when she saw them come through the door way she held out her arms "give me my little boy"

"mama!" he squealed with joy

"C'mon little man its time to go back to sleep"

"yes, come and lay down between mommy and daddy" she placed her son down and draped his green blanket over his little body and gave him another goodnight kiss "Goodnight my sweet little boy, I love you" her voice was sweet and soft

With their lamp flickered off and their goodnights whispered they all fell asleep embraced in one another.

* * *

He had parked his car and was now looking over his grocery list making sure he had written everything he needed for tonight's dinner. He had gotten to the fifteenth item on his list and mentally agreed with himself that he had written down what was needed and that it was time to go into the store an shop.

He walked up to the sensor opening doors and walked to the nearby carts and began his shopping. He pushed the cart to the produce isle and began to his search for the best vegetables for their dinner and even a few fruits for their dessert. With a few carrots in the bag and a couple of zucchini in the cart he moved on and looked for a few bell peppers to toss in. Holding a red bell pepper in one hand and a green bell pepper in the other he was startled when the young red headed woman asked what he was making himself for dinner

"excuse me?"

"I was just asking what you were having for dinner… maybe I could help you choose between them" she smiled brightly and flipped her hair to the side, her flirting was obvious

"oh... Uh I'm cooking vegetable pasta" he replied, still wondering to himself if it would matter to his partner which colors he got

"a man that can cook that's rare"

"yeah I guess…" he settled with one of each color and bagged the peppers and placed them into the cart and then quickly bagged some broccoli

"your wife is lucky, its rare when a man cooks"

"I'm not married" he replied flatly "I'm cooking for my son an-" he wasn't sure what to call his partner, was she just a friend or was she more "and my close friend" he finished

"oh I wish I had a man like you to cook for me" her smiled seemed to be getting bigger and her flirting grew. He finally caught on at what she was hinting at and decided it was time to stop, he needed to get back home to his two favorite people. The woman was tall, had long red hair and was slender, sure she was pretty but he knew deep down inside that the only woman he really wanted was his partner

"I'm sorry I have to go" he said, he caught her disappointment in her eyes

"oh, I'm sorry" was a she said when she left him their standing in the produce isle. He continued his shopping and began his search for bow tie pasta and some dessert.

He had found his pasta and now was wondering down every isle thinking of what he could make with the various fruits he had gotten. He thought about calling Brennan but decided he would surprise them with his choice in dessert.

Booth stood in the baking isle and decided that he would make a little cake with cut up fruit sprinkled all around. He choose chocolate frosting which he knew his son loved and some whipped crème, another thing his son loved when he was at his fathers house.

The food had been purchased and put away in the SUV , it was time for him to go home and cook heir meal.


	4. Chapter 4

i know i haven't been updating as much as you guys would like ( i think) but im doing my best to work out some details - any who... as always questions, comments are welcomed - this story does have a point(s) but im not completely 100% which direction i want to take it - if you guys have any suggestions please feel free to express them

(i apologize if the letter size is too small)

* * *

"Bones I cant believe you lost" Parker cried as he threw his hands up in the air "it was so easy, he's the easiest racer to beat"

"Parker, I spend all my time at the lab, I don't have the time to play video games, you know that" she said while getting up from the couch and taking the red bowl of popcorn they had made in the middle of the game to the sink

"I guess" he sighed " but it was so easy" he continued while following her into the kitchen

She was standing in front of the sink washing the bowl, wondering where Booth was and when he would be back, it seemed as he had been gone for more than was necessary

"Bones where's my dad?" he asked, his chin resting on the counter

"Good question, I think I should call him, can you hand me my phone"

"sure" as soon as Parker picked up the phone there was a knock at the door

"Parker… Bones… a little help please" his words were loud but they were muffled as if he was holding something between his teeth. They headed to the door and opened it and to their surprise they found Booth standing with three large brown paper bags in his arms and his keys between his teeth. They took the bags from Booth and made their way to the kitchen.

They began to unload the grocery bags when Parker spotted the whipped crème

"Can I have some?" he asked holding up the can

"nope, not yet"

"oh c'mon just a little, I was real good when Bones babysat me today" Booth looked at his partner and waited for her answer

"yes he behaved very well" she smiled

"alright but just a little"

As soon as he got the ok from his father Parker opened up the can and sprayed some crème directly into his mouth. Brennan watched as the young boy filled his mouth and giggled when his father did not seem to notice what he was doing.

"Parker that's enough" he said when he turned and saw exactly what was making his partner giggle "parker why don't you go into the living room and watch some tv"

"Booth we've been playing his video game all day today, don't you think it would be best if he helped in the kitchen" she asked

He looked at his partner and then to his son "alright Parker how about you wash the vegetables and fruit while Bones and I do all the cooking"

"ok, but one question" he said eying both his father and Bones "what's for dessert?'

"you'll see" Booth replied slyly "lets just focus on dinner for now'

They all went back to their assigned duties and enjoyed each others company. Brennan and Booth chopped and separated the washed vegetables and had agreed to lay out all their ingredients to make things a bit easier for them. Booth began to boil up some water for the pasta he had bought while Brennan looked for some olive oil to add.

"found the oil" she chimed

"alright lets get this pasta cooking"

With the water boiling for the pasta Booth began to pull out pans to cook the vegetables in

"Parker why don't you toss in the vegetables in the pan" she asked, doing her best to keep Parker involved. She wasn't very good with children, but Parker was the exception and he was incredibly easy to get along with.

"ok, how many do I put in?" he asked as he grabbed handfuls of vegetable in his hands

"that's a good amount… but be careful with the pan, its hot" she cautioned

He tossed the ingredients in while Booth poured in a bit of oil and began putting in some spices. After that was done Booth lowered the heat on the pan and moved onto his next task and began preparing dessert, and since their wasn't anything more for his son to do he ushered him to the living room to watch some tv. He began by stirring the ingredients in a separate bowl and turning on the oven while Brennan washed the used bowls and since both of them were busy neither of the noticed that the pan of vegetable began to smoke, at least not until Parker came in having smelled the burned vegetables

"Dad look!" he yelped "look at what he did Bones"

They all gathered around the pan of slightly burned vegetables and scrunched their noses at the sight

"Dad, I think you burned the peppers" he said while he looked into the pan again

"no I didn't, that's the way they are supposed to look" he couldn't convince himself anymore than he could convince his son

"Bones what do you think, did dad burn the peppers?" he asked

"not quite, all we have to do is lower the heat and start serving dinner"

"you heard the lady, go get washed up"

Parker left and did as he was told, leaving the partners to start serving dinner. Brennan set the plates down on the table and let Booth serve their dinner while she popped in the cake batter into the oven. They seemed to be so in sync, they had mastered each others routines and habits over the years and it was only a matter of time until they were together. Their were times when Parker would question his father motives when it came to Bones, and his answer was always ' we're just friends'. Truth be told Brennan was a bit apprehensive when it came to their relationship but she also knew that deep down she was ready to take that step, that step where holding his hand or kissing him before going to sleep wasn't just a thought that would occasionally pop into her head, it would become reality.

Brennan grabbed a few plates from the cupboard and placed them on the table on top of the placemats, while Booth served the food. Before they sat down to eat Brennan brought out Parker's favorite juice from the refrigerator

"I didn't know you drank that too" Booth asked

"I don't, I keep some here for when Parker comes over" she said while pouring some juice into the cup and placing it next to Parker's plate

"Can we eat already" Parker huffed

"yeah, go sit… dinner is on the table"

All three of them sat at the table and stared at the food in front of them. Their hard work had paid off, the vegetables looked delicious and perfectly cooked, the colorful spices that had been added gave it a more appetizing appearance and the smell made it so much more alluring, each ingredient merging together and creating a tantalizing aroma.

They all began eating, savoring each bite and making sounds of satisfaction while they chewed

"Bones this is so good" he said emphasizing the 'good' "I can't believe you get to eat stuff like this all the time"

"wait 'till you try her Mac and cheese" Booth added, catching a slight grin from his partner

"the ill conceived notion about being vegan are extremely misleading" she explained while she scooped up some bow ties "its actually getting harder for people who do eat meat to distinguish between food types"

He was listening but his attention was focused on the meal in front of him

"Parker are you even chewing your food" he quipped, instead of verbally answering, his son Parker chose to shove a spoonful of vegetable pasta into his mouth.

While Booth joked around with his son Brennan was focused on her meal. She savored each forkful of pasta that entered her mouth and simply enjoyed the time she was spending with Parker and Booth.

"what about you Bones, is this a good dinner or what" he noticed she was being a bit too quite for his liking, he watched her carefully as she pushed her food around

"yes… this is very delicious" she brought her eyes back up to meet his "its very rare that someone cooks for me" she added. That fact was true, she didn't mind cooking for herself but cooking with someone else was much more gratifying. There were a few times when she and Angela cooked together, she loved the time she and her artistic best friend had together. Their were also past times when an old boyfriends would cook for her but they some how would forget about her being vegan and she would have to settle for eating a bowl of vegetables.

"well your welcome, anytime you want someone to cook with you can always call me"

"thank you"

"im always here for you Bones" he said as he stared intently into her eyes, when they stared into each others eyes like that it was as if they were holding a completely different conversation that was only meant to be between them. It was the type of conversation that said everything that was never said out loud

"ill never doubt that" she added her eyes never leaving his

"good," he said as he sat up "are you ready for dessert?" before he said the word 'dessert' Parkers presence had gone unnoticed

"I am!" Parker chimed "look I even ate all my vegetables" to let his dad know how serious he was about his dessert hi picked up his plate and showed it to him, and even licked it just to prove his point

"Parker that's gross"

"How about we clean up and then we'll have dessert" she added with a bit of excitement

"since you were very helpful when we were preparing dinner how about you go to the living room and read some comics while Bones and I prepare dessert" he got a fist bump from his son and resumed kitchen duty with his partner.

They washed plates together , not only were they efficient but they had a lot of fun doing them.

"Booth you're going to drop the plate" she giggles as she watched her partner juggle two small plates

"I wont" he said, continuing his juggling act, although the plates were covered in slippery soap he had a sufficient grip on them, his eyes never leaving the flying plates. His partner on the other hand continued her task of rinsing off the plates

"Booth, lets just finish this, I really want dessert" she had a bit of a whine in her tone and with that said he set the plates down and continued to help his partner

"don't worry we'll get this done" he smiled, a very charming smile "look theirs only one plate left"

"good, im anxious to see what that batter you bought really is" she really had no idea that the batter he bought was simple cake mix, though she was busy setting the table when he began making it

"oh the batter is just cake mix, but we're going to decorate it with a bunch of pieces of fruit, and some whip crème"

When they were finally finished with the dishes and cleaning up they decorated the mini cake with cut up red and blue berries, including some powdered sugar. Booth brought down a few small plates and set them on the table while Brennan brought in the mini cake and set it down in the middle of the table.

"Parker" she called

The blond haired boy came in running, excited for dessert he quickly sat and eyed the cake

"Dad can I have some now"

"yeah go right ahead"

Parker went right for it and cut himself a big slice while Booth cut a normal slice for Brennan and one for himself. While the adults chewed their food, Booth watched his son as he inhaled his dessert

"easy their Parker, the cake isn't going to be taken away from you" he chuckled "so what do you think Bones, do you like the cake?"

She chewed the piece of cake she had popped into her mouth and nodded "yes, its very tasty" she rarely ever became self conscious but when Booth stared at her, even if it was because he had asked her a question, she couldn't help it.

"like I said before Bones, I'll always have your back, never doubt that" his eyes never leaving hers

"I never will" she whispered, this was the second time tonight that they had this type of conversation, their eyes took over and they had one of their silent conversations that no one, not even their friends completely understood.

"Dad why do you stare at Bones like that, do you want to kiss her?" the former silent Parker had seen his father stare at his Partner several times, but this seemed like his dad really wanted to kiss Bones. Booths and Brennans eyes grew in shock at the boys question

"Parker why don't you take your dessert to the living room" he didn't want to punish son, it was just a question, a question he had already answered himself

"what, I'm just asking" he said as he walked away " you guys seem like you wanna kiss each other" his grin never fell from his face

"I'm sorry about that Bones" he stared at his plate not knowing what else to say or do

"its alright, its perfectly natural to ask those types of questions"

They silently agreed to move on and forget about the question that lingered.

"Bones can we watch a movie" he called from the living room

"sorry bud but we have to go home and get you to bed" they had finished clearing up the plates and were simply standing in the middle of the living room

"would like to stay the night?" she asked

"can we dad" he pleaded

"are you sure?"

"yes im sure and we can watch a movie" she looked down to Parker who was more than excited

"alright lets get the movie started"

* * *

Michelle sweetie, what would you like to do next" Paul asked

"um, can we just walk home"

"anything you want" even though Michelle had been home since the afternoon Cam's eyes still threatened to tear up every time she spoke

As they walked out of the restaurant and into the night life, Michelle entertained her Parents with stories of her time spent at school

"so after that anytime I had a paper due I would print it 2 days before just to make sure nothing like that never happened again" she giggled

"sounds like we need to get you a new printer"

"no its ok Paul, the tech people at school fixed it for free"

"Well if you ever need anything it doesn't matter what you can always call me"

"Cam can we get frozen Popsicle's from the little mini mart a few blocks away"

"absolutely" ever since Michelle was little she and Cam would walk to the very same mini mart and buy popsicles and simply walk home, it was something that they now shared with Paul.

Cam noted that even if Michelle was a grown up woman in university their were still times when she acted 12, but she had to admit those were time she treasured. Her thoughts always drifted to the past when Michelle was just a little girl, playing Barbie's with her seemed like if it was only yesterday. Even the days when she first officially adopted her, those days had been filled with arts and crafts, helping her daughter with her homework and even late nights watching movies and eating popcorn. Cam had to admit to herself that no matter how much she wanted her daughter to get into a great university she wasn't ready for her departure.

While Cam was stuck in the memories of her past moments with her daughter, Paul and Michelle continued to converse about his adoptive daughters strong dislike of math and how she spends hours at her universities math tutoring center before every test, and even continued when they stepped into the mini mart.

"These are really good, I cant believe my friends at school haven't heard of these"

Even though they were walking at night in the cold D.C wind they were still able to enjoy their ice-cream with out regretting their purchase.

"what do you wan to do tomorrow?" She was doing he best not to smother her daughter

"I was thinking we could have lunch at the diner and maybe have a movie night at home" she turned to her mother and playfully nudged her "just like we used to do"

"ill even pick us up some pizza " Paul added

"yes and since I'm still on vacation I can cook us up some breakfast"

"I wanted to cook breakfast, I want to show you my cooking abilities… or lack there of" she giggled "but you guys have a fire extinguisher at home right?' she joked

"ill stand by just in case" he winked

"and ill make sure that we all live" she joked

"hey I'm not that bad" she licked her ice cream and scowled at her mother "none of my friends got food poisoning"

Walking home couldn't have gone any better, they got to spend time with their daughter and enjoy one another's company.


	5. Chapter 5

i apologize for this being long over due... but here it is and i hope you guys like it... reviews would be nice especially since im open to new ideas of where i should take this story, or if you'd just like to comment on it, i would love that too... - more chapters to come

* * *

9am

**The young boy had woken up much earlier than the sleeping adults and decided he would watch morning television in the guest room. He didn't want to wake them up either, they looked so comfortable, his father was sitting somewhat slanted in the corner of the couch, almost laying down, while his partner was snuggled up against his body, her head laying against his chest beneath his chin while his arms had wrapped around her. Instead he dragged the comforter he had slept on into the guest room and came back to the living room and carefully tugged on a pillow that was next to his fathers foot.**

**Before Parker made himself comfortable in front of the TV he made sure to close the door and lower the volume making sure he wouldn't wake up the two adults. He laid on the floor in a blanket made cocoon watching cartoons when he began to feel hungry, he wasn't sure whether he should wake up his dad or just continue to watch the television, but then he realized he had a pack of fruit gummies in his jackets inside pocket. He scurried into the living room as quietly as he could making his way to his jacket when he spotted the two adults still sleeping, only this time they were positioned a bit differently. His fathers lips were closer to her forehead and his arms seemed to be wrapped around her more securely, Bones on the other hand had wrapped her arm around his father and her face was titled upwards. It was times like these he wondered to himself why his dad didn't just ask her out, his dad had told him plenty of times before that asking a girl out was nerve wrecking but he had always said 'the worst thing she can say is no', his mother had told him the same, she always added to 'always be respectful' and to 'never make her do anything', he was only 12 but understood what his parents meant. While quietly walking back into the guest room he began to wonder to himself if his father would take his own advice, his mother was dating a man but it was rare when he saw his dad with a woman this comfortable. With fruit gummies in hand he went back to the guest room and he made himself comfortable in front of the television.**

* * *

**Michelle was up and ready to make her parents breakfast, the only thing she had to do was make up her mind and decide what exactly she should make. Before stepping into the kitchen she fixed her hair into a ponytail and made sure her parents were still upstairs, her goal was to allow the food to wake her parents up. She stepped up to the refrigerator and scanned its contents and immediately she knew what she would make, she brought out the carton of eggs along with butter and milk. She set the items on the counter, being careful she didn't make much noise, this was her treat after all and she wanted to do it all on her own. With the stove on and the pans ready she cracked a few eggs and scrambled the periodically making sure they wouldn't be over done, she dimmed the fire and started on her next task, she brought out a large bowl and the waffle mix and began mixing in the ingredients. She placed another pan on the stove and while she waited for it to get hot she scrambled the pan of eggs once more before she placed the on a different plate and placed the plate into the un heated oven. She mixed the batter a few more times and began to pour the batter in the shape of medium sized circles onto the now heated pan.**

**Her eyes were still tired and refused to open for she knew that if she were to open them she would immediately close them and would want to stay in bed all day long**

**"is Michelle up yet?" despite his ability to sleep for hours, Cam knew he'd be up early especially since his daughter was home**

**"yes, I heard a few pots clink together"**

**"im sure she'll do fine" her eyes now finally open she turned to face her sleeping husband "what do you think she made for us?"**

**He rubbed his eyes with his fist and yawned "well by the smell of it, it kind of smells like waffles"**

**"earlier I thought I had smelled eggs, but in my dream I was on a farm" she replied "I think my mind Is playing tricks on me"**

**Paul leaned over and gave his wife a good morning kiss " I forgot, good morning"**

**"good morning to you too" she smiled "what time is it?"**

**"it's a little after 9"**

**"I think its time to get up" he replied while he sat at the edge of the bed yawning and stretching "c'mon I think Michelle is done with our breakfast"**

**"5 more minutes" she pulled the blankets up to her shoulders surrounding herself with the warmth of the blanket. He chuckled at the site of her still curled up in the blankets, usually it was the other way around, Cam was usually up early while he stayed in bed for the extra '5 minutes'.**

**"Mom… Dad… breakfast is ready" she called out from the kitchen**

**"I miss those words coming from her" Cam admitted, she sat at the edge of the bed eyeing a photograph taken a few years ago, it had been their first official family photo, Paul had just finished the paper work to adopt Michelle, that photo meant the world to her and was glad that Paul had helped frame it and helped mount it on the wall.**

**He noticed her faraway stare and carefully tried to bring her back "Cam, honey"**

**Her eyes snapped back and her attention was brought back to her husband "I-I… was just"**

**"I know"**

**Paul handed his wife her lilac robe as he put on a pajama shirt and headed downstairs**

**"Finally you're here, I was wondering when you would wake up"**

**"do you need any help"**

**"no you both can sit at the table and ill serve the food"**

**They did as she requested and sat at the table, they admired the way she had set it all up. The center of the table held a clear vase with beautiful yellow roses fresh from their own garden. The plates had been set up in a very fancy way that it almost looked like they were set up exactly like a television commercial, the cups had been perfectly filled with orange juice along with a few ice crescents.**

**"I made some scrambled egg" she said as she carried a hot pan fill of scrambled egg and poured egg on each plate " I also made waffles" her smiled warmed her parents heart**

**"honey where's your plate?"**

**"I guess I kind of forgot, I was a bit focused on setting thing up for you both" she said from the kitchen "ok here come the waffles" she stacked several waffle on one plate so that her family could share. She brought the last of what she needed to complete their breakfast, the butter had been placed next to the maple syrup, while the napkins stayed neatly stacked across from the pitcher of orange juice**

**"this all looks so delicious"**

**"thanks dad" simple words like those never failed to warm his heart, after all that cooking she was finally able to sit with her parents and eat their breakfast**

**"This juice I very refreshing" Cam added as she sipped her juice carefully**

**"Thanks I let it chill in the refrigerator until you guys came down" she replied "oh wait I forgot something" she got up and headed to the refrigerator and brought out a bowl of mixed berries "Berries anyone"**

**They sat at the table and enjoyed the time they spent together as they ate their breakfast**

**"so what did you want to do today, did you want to visit some friends?" he asked**

**"I think ill visit tomorrow, today I just wanted to spend it with you guys"**

**"well I have to check on a few thing at the lab later today" Cam added**

**"well if she wants to Michelle can come with me, I just have to check in with a few other doctors" he smiled**

**"yes I would love that" she replied " do you guys mind if I invite some friends over tomorrow?" she asked wile reaching for her glass of juice**

**" I don't see a problem with that" he said while buttering his miniature stack of waffle " would you like me to order you guys some pizza?"**

**"yeah, I'd like that"**

**"Honey you should think about where we are going for dinner tonight" Cam added "anywhere you want" she sipped her glass of juice and took another large bit of waffle "or if you'd like we can stay in and ill cook"**

**"yeah I think I want to stay in, I miss your cooking so much"**

* * *

**The counter top was busy as was the woman who was preparing a lunch to go for the afternoons adventure that awaited. She was glad to have a mini vacation with her family and spending as much time as she possibly could with her little boy, the little boy who had easily made life much brighter. Days before leaving to Paris Hodgins and Angela had agreed that they would spend as much time out of the Paris home as possible, the wanted their son to see and experience as many things as possible and they both wanted to experience them with him.**

**She continued her task and chopped up a few fresh strawberries to place next to the cut up apples she would be packing for today. She turned and opened the refrigerator again and opened the crisper drawer to look for the small container of blueberries and grabbed a few oranges at the same time. Closing the fridge she began to rinse the blueberries so that she can put them into a small glass container, she did the same for the oranges but this time she peeled them first and then placed them in a plastic sandwich bag.**

**She moved to opposite side of the counter and gathered a few things to make her sons and husbands favorite sandwiches, she bent over and grabbed the grape jelly and the peanut butter form the lazy susan inside the cabinet. With grape jelly in hand she stood straight up and peered through the window, her kitchen window overlooked their grassy backyard and had a perfect view of the sandbox and miniature plastic jungle gym that were shaded by large trees. She scanned the backyard and spotted her son holding what looked like a caterpillar on his little finger while his fathers arm carefully hugged him as both father and son observed the caterpillar. Happy and satisfied with her sons location she continued to pack their afternoon lunch.**

**"Daddy bug tickles!"**

**"yeah I know little man" he hugged his son "how about we put him back so he can go with his mommy"**

**Little James carefully placed the caterpillar back on the thick branch**

**"Bye Bye caterpillar" his smile was infectious and never failed to make his father proud**

**"what should we do next?" his son was still a bit too young to look through microscope and understand what the might be looking at so for now he was grateful for being able to introduce his son to natures insects and their environment**

**"Daddy look grass in the sand box" for a two year old James was very observant " who put grass in my sandbox?" he asked**

**Hodgins looked directly where his son pointed "who do you think put those blades of grass in there?"**

**"mommy"**

**"no I don't think mommy would do that to your sandbox"**

**"No daddy look" he pointed to the window where his mother smiled brightly and was the center of his attention at the moment " mommy!"**

**Jack turned to see his wife wave through the window**

**"I think mommy has a snack for us"**

**Father and son stood up and walked back to their house leaving behind one little caterpillar as they passed one slightly grassy sandbox**

**"wait daddy" little James ran quickly to a small birds nest he had seen days before, " Bye baby birdies" he stared at the three small eggs that were hidden inside a large bush and waved to them**

**"C'mon little man mommy's waiting"**

**They stepped inside and immediately James ran to his mother**

**"mommy" he greeted her with kisses to which she gladly accepted**

**"how's my little boy" she scooped him up and placed him on the counter and ran her hand through her sons wildly curly hair "Jack can you get the ice chest please, the food is ready to be put in and its time to head out"**

**"sure" he left to the garage to find the ice chest his wife requested**

**"mommy im hungry" he said as he eyed the cut up fruit**

**"Good thing I made you your favorite, go sit and ill bring you your snack"**

**The eager little boy walked up to the table and sat in his chair as he waited patiently for his snack. He watched his mother place half a sandwich on his favorite lizard plate and placed it in front of him along with a small glass of milk**

**"thanks mommy"**

**"Ange I think we should take this one, it has more space and it fits better and I already put ice inside it"**

**"no problem" she took the ice chest filled with and began place the items inside**

**"daddy look" he held his sandwich out and showed his father his snack**

**"wow that looks really good"**

**"over here jack, here's your half" she handed him the other half and watched him sit across his son**

**"mommy sure makes a great snack, doesn't she buddy" he smiled between bites as his son nodded in approval**

**"his bag is near the front door, all I need to do now is finish packing this and get my bag ready an-"**

**"ill wait for him to finish his snack, ill put the things in the car" he chewed his last piece of his sandwich before putting his plate in the sink "you go get your things ready" he kissed his wife and hugged her doing his best to sooth her anxiety "I can handle it"**

**"all done"**

**two sets of eyes landed on the little boy who held his plate in the air**

**"lets get you washed up and ready to go while mommy get her things" he kissed his wife once more before picking his son up and placing him on the counter top**

**"ill be down in twenty minutes" she kissed her son "then we can get going, how does that sound?"**

**with a nod from her son and a wink from her husband she quickly made her way to their room to get her things ready for today's adventure**

**"while momma does that lets get your hands all washed up"**

**He poured blue soap on his son little hands and held him over the kitchen sink with the water running while his son washed his hands and played with the water.**

**While she gathered her things she heard her sons giggles followed by her husbands laughter as well, making her heart melt.**

**"It's a dream"**

* * *

**His chin tickled and every time he inhaled it was some sweet floral scent that he knew, even in his dream, he was very familiar with it. This scent was one he always had smelled, for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on where it was coming from, was he dreaming? His eyes were still closed but a bright light was begging them to open and not to mention the smell, a smell that dazzled him and made his heart beat ten times faster. His mind was slowly waking up, his ears began taking in his surrounding, a few birds chirping the sweet smell of fruit and then their was a faint sound of cartoon that seemed far away. His eyes slowly began to open and they immediately noticed the different apartment he was in, but that was soon forgotten as he felt the warmth of a second body on his chest.**

**He watched her sleep for a few seconds before she began to wake up. He watched as her eyebrows knit together in confusion then to panic**

**"its ok" he whispered**

**Her eyes opened wide while her head lifted**

**"im so sorry, here let me get up" she detached herself from his body and immediately felt the cold air**

**The sat up and tugged at their clothing**

**"im sorry Bones, I guess we fell asleep watching the movie" he scanned the living room floor, the tv had been turned off, the bowl of popcorn had been devoured and the blankets had gone missing. He turned to look at his partner, whose cheeks were now pink with embarrassment, smooth her hair down**

**"I don't know what to say other than im sorry" she stood up hugged herself around her belly and headed toward the kitchen to grab a glass of water**

**"Bones please don't be embarrassed" he walked over to her, her cheeks were now much pinker than they had been before. Truth be told he didn't mind at all how they fell asleep, he loved her and he needed her to know**

**She held the cup up to her mouth and continued to drink water, she had absolutely no idea what to say or do, she had been caught off guard. It did feel nice to wake up next to her partner, the man she truly loved, the man who she had complete faith in, she didn't want to scare him away with her feelings, for now she held those feeling inside until she knew the were both ready. Were they ready now, after waking up together? She held the now empty glass to her mouth and decided it was safe to put it down, she was about to say something when she heard the pitter patter of bare feet coming towards the**

**"its about time you guys wake up" the blonde boy exaggerated " I was getting hungry"**

**The two adults looked at one another and decided to focus on the young boy rather than what had happened**

**"well lets get this placed cleaned up" Booth clapped his hands and started to help his partner clean the living room**

**"can we have breakfast after?" he asked**

**"I think you should ask her if we can eat breakfast here first"**

**"don't be silly Booth of course you can have breakfast here" she folded the smaller blanket and placed it on the back of the couch.**

**Booth picked up the bowl of popcorn and the kernels up from the floor before noticing something was missing**

**"hey wasn't their another comforter"**

**"oh yeah I took that one to the other room, I woke up early and watched cartoons" he smiled and left to retrieve the missing comforter**

**"so what should we have for breakfast?" Booth asked doing his best to avoid the tender subject**

**"waffles?… you guys like waffle right?" she asked knowing the answer. She saw him nod "have you guys tried this vegan mix?" she watched him give her a confused look "I think you both will like it"**

**"all done" Parker chimed "so what for breakfast" he asked again**

**"waffles"**

**"can we put some fruit on them" he asked**

**"yes, these are a special recipe" she added "their a surprise"**

**"where do you want me to put this" Booth asked with the comforter in his arms**

**"oh you can put that on the chair in my room" she replied simply and turned toward the bottom cabinet to bring out the necessary pots**

**"are you sure?"**

**"yes im sure" she replied while pouring in the necessary ingredients**

**He shrugged his shoulder and did as requested. He opened the door and entered her room, not just any woman's room but her room, his partners room. Her wall were painted a pale shade lilac along with gray curtains.**

**"dad I thought you said a guy should never go into a girls room with out her being there" his former silent son surprised him with the uttered word and broke him from his memorizations'. He quickly placed the comforter and turned to shut the door**

**"uh… of course but Bones gave me permission and she's um … busy in the kitchen" he stuttered**

**"oh okay" was all Parker could say "Bones im hungry" he called out from the hallway, and received a nudge from his father "sorry"**

**"good thing breakfast is all ready" she said while placing the third plate on the table**

**They all sat and ate the waffles silently, the mornings 'incident' still lingered in both their minds and neither of them had the courage yet to bring up the subject and clear the air, but one smaller and much younger person did have the courage**

**"Bones why were you hugging my dad in your sleep" he asked, as he took a bit from the stack of waffle**

**Her cheeks turned scarlet from embarrassment once again "what do you mean" she glanced to her partner**

**"fruit" Booth chimed attempting to distract the young boy**

**"well I mean this morning I saw you hug my dad while you both were sleeping, does that mean you're boyfriend and girlfriend?" his question was innocent**

**"that's how we fell asleep, and I guess I was cold so I hugged her" Booth said trying to save his partner from explaining. She glanced at him and gave him a grateful smile**

**"oh, I fall asleep on moms lap after watching a long movie" he offered**

**"exactly" Booth added in relief **

**Brennan ate her last piece of waffle, glad that her partner had explained to Parker why they fell asleep and glad he had no more questions**

**"all done, what are we doing today dad""im not sure yet, but lets help Bones clean up and then we can decide"**

**"ill clean the living room" he offered**

**With breakfast finished they all chipped in to clean up. Brennan stood to bring all the plates to the sink**

**"here let me get those for you" he reached out and tugged at the small stack of plates, his hand rested on top of her hand**

**"thanks" **

**While Parker picked up the living room she and Booth busied themselves in the kitchen, Booth washed the dishes while Brennan dried and put them away**

**An awkward silence settled in.**

**"I need to talk to you Bones" he whispered **

**Her stomach clenched, she knew where this conversation would be going " sure, about what"**

**"about this morning and last night" he admitted**

**"oh"**

**"but lets talk later, I want this to be a private conversation" he gestured to the living room where a blonde boy had taken to reading an old comic book he had left at her house months ago**

**"yes that would be wise" her cheeks still warm**

**"alright, dishes are done and now I think its time for Parker and I to get going" he took the rag from his partner and dried the last dish "parker get your jacket its time to go" as soon as he said those word not only did he hear his son whine but also saw his partners former smile straighten out**

**"dad do we have to" he whined**

**"yeah we have to, you need a shower and I think your mom wants to see you" he said while handing his son his jacket. He grabbed his own jacket and began to usher his son towards the door**

**"I guess ill see you later" she said as she stood near the opened door**

**"Bye Bones I guess ill se you later" before leaving he hugged her tightly not wanting to let go**

**"Bye Bones, we'll talk later" his crooked smile appearing making her own smile re-appear "lets go buddy" **

**Parker began to go down the stairs but his father was still at her door, staring at her, his beautiful partner**

**"Bye Boo-" was all she managed to say before his lips came crashing down on hers. Their kiss was sweet and had been years over due. He loved the way his lips felt on her soft lips. Unwillingly their now pink and slightly swollen lips parted, and bright smile lit both their faces.**

* * *

**"Then I got to help a few nurses check in with the new mothers and their babies" she said in between bites**

**Cam, Paul and Michelle had finally finished their busy day and decided dinner at home would be the best place for them all to meet**

**"sounds like you had a fun day" Cam replied**

**"I really did, the nurses and doctors were all so nice"**

**"anytime you want to help out again just let me know and we can set something up" he added **

**"but I did get tired" she added**

**"oh yes, guess who I found asleep on my couch with music softly playing from, and lunch wrappers on the floor" he said as gestured towards his daughter**

**"really, you were that tired" Cam asked in disbelief , she watched her daughter nod and shrug "well I hope you're not so tired for tonight"**

**"oh yeah I invited a few of my friends to sleep over, I hope you guys don't mind" she looked between her father and mother**

**"not at all, what time will they be coming over?" **

**"um around nine-ish" she sipped the remainder of her milkshake before grabbing a few more fries**

**Cam twister wrist and looked at the time "we still have a few more hours"**

**"Alexis called earlier do you think I can go over to her house for a while before the sleep over" she wasn't 9 anymore, but always asked permission, which was a sign of respect in her eyes**

**"sure go a head" Paul added, while he chewed on a few home-made fries**

**"thanks, can we get a few pizzas for tonight" she asked**

**"what about some junk food" Cam added slyly**

**"of course"**

**"can you make us those brownies you always make" her eyes pleaded**

**"of course" Cam smiled**

**"great, well ill call you before we come" she got up from her chair and deposited the dirty dishes in the sink and taking the last sip of milkshake**

* * *

**"mommy look" the curly haired little boy pointed at a large balloon that was in the shape of a rocket ship**

**They finally arrived at Parc de la Villette, a futuristic theme park that was dedicated to use a child imagination. They were surrounded by large boats with large red sails, a few dragons with swords in their hands and a few Bamboo mazes.**

**Young children were squealing with laughter, running with large bright smiles on their small faces. While walking through the park, Angela saw a group of small boys, not much older than James, playing with swords and 'fighting' the large green dragon. She couldn't help but smile at their happiness, and she could only hope that her son would always be that happy.**

**"where should we start?" Hodgins scanned the park looking for a ride his son would love**

**"Daddy I want to ride the ship" James chimed, for such a young boy his vocabulary always seemed to surprise everyone but his family**

**"that seems slow enough for him to try" she watched the ship ride and saw all the other kids smile and laugh during the ride**

**"C'mon little man" he picked his son up and hoisted his son up on the green ship and buckled him securely enough that he felt comfortable leaving his son for a few minutes to enjoy the ride**

**Angela and Hodgins watched their son squeal with laughter as he rode the ship and waved to his parents every time he passed them by.**

**After the ship ride they continued to walk around the park, searching for something else, something that would pique the young boys interest**

**"what do you want to see now sweetie" **

**"the dragon" he pointed to the large dragon once more**

**"looks like he needs a swords" he said**

**Conveniently their was a small stand selling Knight armor and stopped a few feet way from it, James hopped out of his stroller and ran**

**"Honey… wait!" she called out**

**James quickly took to picking out his sword in front of the large fun house mirror, "I want this one"**

**His parents, now next to little boy waited for him to pick his shield**

**"ok, but now you need a shield"**

**"a shield" he asked quizzically **

**"yeah, how are you going to defend yourself from the big mean dragon" Hodgins asked animatedly**

**James looked to his side and browsed for the perfect shield while his parents stood idle by watching their son**

**"Mommy I can't reach" he called out**

**Angela helped her son reach for the heater shield, she unhooked it and gave it to her son, while his father held his sword he tested his shield. Hodgins gently pocked his son with the sword while his son tried his newly acquired shield to shield himself**

**"it works" he stood in front of the fun house mirror and admired his gray and red shield, that was decorated with a roaring lion that was standing on its hind legs.**

**"your son seems to have a very large imagination" the young women at the register couldn't help but admire the young boys attitude, she along with Angela watched as father and son goofed around**

**"thank you, and yes he's quite creative"**

**"Sweetie lets get you a helm" she said not remembering her son had absolutely no idea what that was, she looked down at her son and saw a question mark in his eyes " a helm is a helmet, like this one" she brought down a helmet and allowed her son to try it on.**

**James stood in front of the fun house mirror once more, his gray helmet on his head, his sword in his right hand and his shield in the other, he smiled "momma im a real knight"**

**"yes you are" she bent down and kissed her little 'knight' "Honey, come look at James" she turned around to she her husband with his own helm on, giggles quickly escaping from both mother and son**

**"daddy can I keep these" he asked innocently**

**"of course you can" he took his helm off and paid the women at the register "now go fight that mean ol' dragon"**

**Angela and Hodgins walked to the bench and sat, watching their son play with the other knights and fight off the dragon. They sat together and parked their stroller on the side, his arm around his wife, her hand on his knee, so much love between them.**

* * *

**He called her, he told her he'd be their in an hour. Before his phone call she had been keeping herself busy by washing dishes from her lunch, sweeping and even working on her book, her tries were all failed attempts, sure she washed the dishes but her mind was completely somewhere else. Her mind was racing about this morning, while her body was on auto pilot, completing tasks with out her really noticing when she was finished. She would periodically glance at the stainless steel clock mounted near the kitchen, her mind jumping into over drive every time she saw more and more minutes pass.**

**With busy work done she sat at her table and stared at her phone, wondering when it would ring and hoping that that person on the other line would be Booth confessing how much he loved her. She was on the verge herself of confessing everything to him, she just wasn't sure how she would tell him, or when was the best time. Their mini vacation seemed to the perfect time logically, if the were on vacation they could spend time together without any repercussion or with out the prying eyes of the colleagues, the relationship would be about them, no secrets.**

**She needed something to distract herself, anything that would make time go by much quicker so she stood up and walked towards the refrigerator and quelled her growling belly with a bowl of grapes. Walking back towards her table she heard a knock at the door, her eyes immediately widening and mouth becoming dry"Bones it me" he called out**

**She smoothed her hair down and adjusted her blouse, walking towards the door ad opening it to reveal his brown eyes and crooked smile "hey" **

**"hey" he uttered softly his crooked smile never leaving his face. He walked inside her place and walked towards the table she was sitting at earlier**

**"so, I wanted to talk to you" he began "this morning… and that kiss"**

**"you don't need to explain anything" she crossed her arms over her belly**

**"yeah I do" he took her hand and he dragged her towards the couch, they sat and stared at one another "I love you, and not just as my partner, but as a person who I enjoy spending time with and want to get to know better" his words all came spilling out. He continued to stare at her and saw this was all so much for her "im sorry, I… just… I needed to tell you"**

**"I feel the same way… I want to wake up next to you and hold your hand… and-" **

**His lips descended upon hers, it was a sweet kiss, a much deeper kiss. Their mouths moved rhythmically, never loosing a beat. His body moving closer to her while he deepened the kiss all at the same time. Her head , now resting on the back of the couch, tiled a bit forward, as she tried to deepen the kiss herself. Their kissing became a bit more frantic causing them to feel light headed. Unwillingly their lips parted**

**"that… was… um" he stuttered**

**"yes…. that was quite" she sat up as he sat back down**

**"I think we should talk a bit more, before anything else happens" he wiped his red swollen lips "are we going to take this next step" he asked "I want you to tell me"**

**Her brain was racking up reasons why they shouldn't be together but at the end she found one that agreed with her "yes that's what I want , I want to take the next step" **

**"are you sure" he asked. She didn't respond with words instead she kissed him, showing him she did want to take that next step. Their sweet kiss was interrupted, the vibration of her cell phone, their lips parted and she flipped open her phone**

**"its Angela" she opened the multimedia text message, revealing a photo of little James in his Knights uniform**

**"cute kid" Booth said , "but right now I rather do this "he tilted his head and caught her lips with his. Brennan deepened the kiss before she parted "so we're doing this" she asked**

**"yeah, I guess we are" he kissed her, his stomach had other plans and growled loudly, loud enough to snap the two back into reality**

**"are you hungry" she looked at him while she bit her lip**

**"it can wait" he attempted to kiss her before she pulled away **

**"waiting can lead to over eating, you'll end up having a bad stomach ache just from waiting and all that sugar your body wants when its growls can lead to diabetes" **

**"I love this side of you" he admitted "Diner?"**

* * *

**if it was long sorry i just couldnt cut it, i liked how it came out...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when Cam woke up she woke up alone, even though she new Paul had to check in and document a couple of things for the hospital, she thought he would have at least woken her up. She debated whether getting ready was a wise idea, the sun taunted her with its brightness and warmness but she also remembered Michelle and four other friends were downstairs asleep. She decided that even if it was only 9:45 in the morning that she would get up and get ready, she knew in less than a few hours she would have 5 hungry young women waiting for breakfast.

When she was done dressing her bed with the sheets and picking up clothes from the floor she headed into the shower and quickly showered. Her head still felt a bit light headed from last nights wine with Paul. She had decided that with Michelle having friends over for the night that she and Paul would stay up stairs and let the girls have the downstairs all to themselves, with minimal interruptions, though she did pop in once in a while to make sure everything was okay. She had made the brownies Michelle had asked for and Paul had brought a few Pizzas along with a bit of junk food that he knew they would enjoy and not to mention some fruits.

Paul had surprised her with her favorite bottle of wine, oddly she ended up drinking a bit more than she had intended too, it had been so long that she had a glass of good wine. Paul made sure that he stayed the responsible adult and made sure things were locked before heading to bed.

With her shower finished she quickly dressed into comfortable jeans before heading downstairs where she was greeted by the young women

"Good morning" ladies she said

"Good morning Ms. Saroyan " the young girls chimed

She opened the refrigerator and poured 6 glasses of orange juice "what would you girls like for breakfast"

"Paul sent me a text saying not to let you make breakfast, he's on his way with a few things" she said as she and her friends grabbed their glass of juice

Cam scanned the living room and saw a lot of candy wrappers, empty Pizza boxes that were lying next to the couch and a half eaten bowl of fruit along with a small stack of plastic soda bottles "Looks like you girls had a fun night" she said

The young women had begun telling them of their fun, gesturing wildly and laughing when they remembered something about the night before.

* * *

Booth and Brennan had taken that next step, both of them had agreed that this was what was right for them. After they both had admitted their feelings they had gone to the Diner, where they were free of their co-workers prying eyes and they were able to hold hands without having to watch their backs. Brennan laid in bed smiling as she remembered last nights dinner and how happy she was, she had shared many meals with him but that one was different, she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend.

"_when do you think we should tell people?" she asked as she snatched a fry _

"_whenever you feel you're ready" he admitted, he took a bite of his burger and chewed it as he watched her think things through_

"_well.. we don't start work for at least another week, so maybe we should wait until then" she stirred her cold tea and took a sip _

"_yeah lets just enjoy the time we have together, I bet when we get back to work your squints will be all over us" he grabbed a fry and dipped it in the ketchup_

"_What do you mean" she asked seriously, not understanding his implication_

"_I mean, once they find out about us they'll be analyzing our every move, your squints will never drop it" he sighed a bit with another fry between his thumb and forefinger _

" _you mean OUR squints" she clarified "they will, but once the understands that we are humans they'll get bored with us and move on"_

She was still in bed awake with her eyes closed when she remembered that she and Booth had made lunch plans for today. She felt the suns warmness in her room and on her cheeks, she slowly opened her eyes and yawned, she looked at her window and saw a clear sky which motivated her a lot more to get up and begin her day with a smile.

* * *

When they returned back home from their day at the theme park little James fell asleep instantly when his head touched his pillow. Angela had carefully put on his pajamas and took his newly acquired knight armor and placed it on top of his toy chest. This was a rental vacation home but it felt like their own home, toys, like their home in DC, littered the floor, clothes were hung and Angela had made sure they all felt comfortable. With their son asleep Angela walked back to her room and found her husband waiting for her, he waited wanting to hug wife and drift off to sleep together… and thats exactly what they did.

When they had woken up the next day, she and Hodgins began their morning routine starting with getting themselves showered and dressed then moving on to their son. Breakfast had been the same, James wanted scrambled eggs just like his father and he had requested a 'big boy' cup filled with orange juice. After breakfast Hodgins had taken care of the picking up and told Angela it was her turn to play with her son while he helped and clean the kitchen and their rooms.

By the time lunch had rolled around Hodgins had left to the market to grab a few things for lunch leaving his wife and son. James had begun throwing a fit, which was rare for the boy

"no mamma"

"Honey you have to was your hands, they're covered in dirt" she tried to reason with her son, she knew her son was tired and unreasonable

"NO!" he screamed, his eyes threatening to spill tears over his red cheeks "I don't wanna"

"we need to wash your hands" she tried once more, her patience was diminishing slowly . She gently grabbed her sons elbow to try and show him how dirty his hands were from playing out in the dirt. She gently twisted both his hands to face him " see your hands are dirty"

'NO!" he whipped his hands from his mother and began swinging them "No I don't want to" he repeated his words becoming angrier, he turned his body and he stood on the couch, taunting his mother

"James off the couch" she crossed her arms,

"NO!" he yelled, he was small but loud. Her patience was down to a 4 so she took a step forwards and scooped up her son and placed him on the floor

"you need to behave" she watched her son throw himself on the floor and he began to kick and scream. She figured he would grow tired of his tantrum and it would be over soon. She stood a foot away from him, when the garage door opened and in came her husband

"hey what's going on?" he asked with brown paper bags in both his arms

"he refuses to wash his hands, and he was literally finger painting with mud"

He set the bags on he counter and reached for his son, Angela watched as her son willingly reached for his father and his tears stopped

"what wrong?' he asked his son knowing his wife was watching

"bad mamma" he sneered and wiped his eyes with his sleeve and pointed at his mother accusingly

"no, not bad momma" he said setting his son at the counter, he made sure his son faced his mother " you need to listen, what did momma ask you to do?" Hodgins did his best to reason with him

"I don't want to wash my hands" he quickly shoved them in his pockets

"Honey I think he's just tired, he woke up very early today" she patted her sons back and he shoved his mothers hands away "see"

"alright I think its nap time for you" Hodgins held his son in his arms and rocked for a bit

"ill get this stuff put away and then you and I can grill something outside" she kissed her sons cheek and watched him yawn of exhaustion

* * *

The young women had left to their own homes for the day promising each other that they would go out later and have fun

"Michelle sweetie where do you want to have lunch at today?" asked a showered and dressed Cam

"Can we just stay home and eat here" she pleaded

"of course… anything in particular you would like" Paul asked"how about you guys choose"

Paul and Cam exchanged looks and thought of their dinner plans

"How about chicken quesadillas?" Cam suggested, she had been craving those for a while " and maybe even some salsa

"and I can grab a back of chips " he added

"Great, mom and I will stay here and start cooking the chicken while you get the sauce stuff" she happily mad her way to the refrigerator and brought out the chicken

"ok, ill be back in a bit" Paul exited their home and left to the market

"Can we bake the chicken this time?"

"sure lets give it a try" Cam turned on the oven and adjusted the temperature, she turned around and found Michelle seasoning the chicken "hey that's the recipe my mother taught me" she whispered

"yeah and remember last summer you taught it to me" she smiled and continued seasoning the chicken

Cam opened the refrigerator and brought out a few pieces of fruit, she thought it would be a good idea if they had a nice bowl of cut up fruits to much on while they ate. When Michelle was satisfied with the seasoning she helped her mother cut up the fruit

"Im just going to wash the berries, I think it would be weird if we cut them" she washed a few berries and placed the in a small bowl… and decided to taste one

"if you keep that up we wont have any to eat later" she nudged her daughter playfully. She washed a few strawberries"so any new boys I should know about" she asked her daughter. Before Michelle could answered their was a loud and long beep coming from the oven "saved by the beep"

Michelle placed the chicken inside the oven, carefully so she wouldn't get burned.

"its in" she announced, she turned and tossed the already cut up fruit.

They heard the door knob turn and the door shut a few seconds later

"im home" he announced as he walked over to the counter and placed the paper bag on the counter. He kissed his wife and immediately they heard Michelle's gagging noises "hey!"

"lets start making the salsa" cam chimed " the chicken will be don in and hour"

The family began making their 'late' lunch together, enjoying every word that was uttered and every story told.

* * *

She sat on her couch with a magazine on her lap, waiting for him to arrive. Its seemed like so long ago that he had called her to say he'd be running a few minutes late… but really it had only been 20 minutes ago. She turned the page of the article, it was an ad, it was a woman standing in front of her mirror applying lipstick, she seemed so happy, she shouldered a small brown bag and more makeup poked out of that said bag. She stared at the ad and hoped that she was looking her best, she wanted to look her best, she was going on a date… with him after all. She got up and headed towards the bathroom to look herself over one more time before he came. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable

"eye shadow on… lipstick on… " she whispered to herself "blush is on"

Temperance Brennan was never one for extreme make up she was more of the 'less is more' type of person, she always aimed for natural beauty… which he had always told her she had. Hey eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement, she brushed a stray strand away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She took a step back to look at herself just one more time, when she heard a knock at her front door

"Bones" he called out

"coming" she smiled at herself in the mirror and turned away to answer the door. On her way to the door she couldn't stop tugging at her clothing, her nerves were taking over. She finally got to the door and opened it, she was met with a bright yellow daffodil. She stared at the beautiful flower for a few seconds, admiring its petals

"its beautiful" she whispered

"no… you are" he replied

She looked at him, this wasn't a dream but a reality… her reality

"thank you" she felt her cheeks turn pink "come in" he stepped into her apartment and walked behind her

"ready?" he asked, reaching for her other hand. She set the flower on the table and turned to face him

"ready"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle so much more to him, he could never get enough of her blue eyes

"let me just get my bag" she took a few steps forward before he tugged at her hand

"I forgot something" he tugged her a bit more, and when she finally faced him he cupped her cheek with his hand and crashed his lips with hers, their lips parting a few times. Their lips danced with each others until they broke it off, a bit breathless

"I like this" she said in his arms, she felt his strong arms around her and felt safe. He kissed the top of her head and slowly let her go

"c'mon lets go to lunch" he said sweetly, he let go of her unwillingly and lead her towards the door

"oh wait my bag" she let go of his hand and went to pick up her bag

"Diner?""Diner" she agreed

They had never grown tired of that place, it had been a tradition. Her friends had always gone their, family had gone their, it was a place close to both their hearts. They had made a family at work but their family had always gathered around that diner, they filled it with joy and laughter. It was a tradition they all knew would continue for years to come.

* * *

They had been in the middle of grilling outside in their lovely backyard when they heard the cry from their son

"ill keep grilling, I think you should get him" he reasoned. He had been grilling pieces of chicken, zucchini, asparagus and meat. She had prepared some white rice with a few vegetables blended in. he continued to grill more pieces of chicken while he waited for his wife to come back. He looked around his backyard and looked at its contents, their was a sandbox, a small plastic slide his son adored, a few pots with beautiful flowers his wife had bought. They had a nice patio that they had often used for grilling, just like today, he looked around once more and not for one second did he regret his life… he couldn't, he loved his wife, he loved his son and he loved his job, it was all worth it."Daddy" was chimed from the sliding door, those three words broke him out of his reverie

"hey little man" he watched his wife carry their young son in her arms

"I think he's feeling so much better" she rand her fingers through his hair

"mamma, im hungry" he looked up at his mother and yawned

"well he did sleep through lunch, I'll grill him a piece of chicken while you wash him up for his dinner" he suggested

She headed inside with her son in her arms and kissed his cheeks before turning on the kitchen faucet. She held him over the sink so he would wash his hands, and she was surprised when he began to splash the water as he giggled loudly

"look mamma wet hands" he giggle loudly, she let him play with the water a few more second before she turned it off. She sat him on the counter and turned the faucet off

"are you hungry?' she asked as she helped dry his hands. She saw him nod and lick his lips

"chicken"

"yes daddy grilled chicken and I made rice" she said sweetly "lets go sit outside with daddy and ill bring you your food" she scooped her son up and made her way to the backyard.

She opened the sliding door and walked out with her son and sat him down on one of the wooden chairs so he could see his dad

"want some chicken" he asked

"yeah" he walked over to his father and threw his hands in the air "up"

Angela had gone back inside for few seconds to make a plate for her son, she scooped a bit of rice and peeled an orange and placed a few orange slices next to the rice. She moved to the refrigerator and poured him some juice contemplating if it was a wise idea to bring her and her husbands dessert out, she contemplated for a few seconds before deciding they both would eat a bit more then enjoy the brownies she had made while her son was sleeping. She stared at her son and husband through the window and was beyond happy with her life, no words would ever describe how she felt when she was with her family, she loved them, no one could ever deny that fact. She loved every sticky and unpredictable moment of it. She broke herself from her reverie and focused, she finished prepping her son's meal and carried it outside to her hungry boy'here you go sweetie" she placed his plate down and waited for his to come and sit. Hodgins let him down to the floor and he walked towards his mother. He sat on his chair and stared at his plate

"where's the chicken?" he asked

"right here" he carried his sons piece of chicken to his sons plate "careful its hot" he warned

"honey can you grill me ups some asparagus and zucchini" she asked. They had been grilling for a while but they hadn't really ate they were both mostly eating the vegetable and some fresh fruits

"do you mind serving me a plate with rice?"

She stood up and left back inside where she served two plates with even amounts of rice. When she came back she placed the two plates on the table.

"just on time for the asparagus" he place the pieces of vegetable on her plate "want chicken" he asked

She chewed on the hot asparagus and nodded. He placed a piece of chicken on her plate and then placed another on his. He lowered the flame on the grill and sat with his family and enjoyed their dinner together.

"this is so relaxing" she said while chewing a piece of chicken

"yeah, I love it here" he agreed with a piece of asparagus in his hand "how do you like it here" he asked his son

"I like it, so relaxing… huh mamma"

"well we should just enjoy our time here" she chewed more of her chicken, she turned to her son "is it good"

He nodded with his mouth full of chicken "yummy"

"Ange, is their any d-e-s-s-e-r-t" he spelled out, glad his son didn't know how to spell just yet

"yeah, I just want him to eat more" he replied "im getting full I think I had way to many slices of zucchini" she rubbed her belly

"yeah me too, I shouldn't have had those beers and all those zucchini either" he chewed his last bite of chicken and ate his remainder of rice "this is so good though"

"I think it's the fact that we're in Paris" she stretched out her arms and looked to her son

"mamma all done" he said pushing his plate to the side

"I guess its time for d-e-s-s-e-r-t" she spelled, she saw her sons confused glance and went back inside to grab a plate of brownies. She put a few brownies on a separate plate and brought them back out side. She noticed her husband had cleaned up and cleared the table

"yummy!" he chimed, he eyed the plate as she carried it and placed it on the table.

"yum they smell delicious honey" he said sweetly

They each grabbed their own brownie and ate them as they enjoyed each others company. They giggled and joked around with each other, they enjoyed the night time Paris air.

* * *

They sat inside the diner across from each other. They had always found something to converse about even if it was small talk, their was never a dull moment between them. This time felt no different from other times, sure this time they were together, she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend, things had changed but luckily they didn't

"you realize that you've been eating fries and ignoring your soup, right" he laughed

"yes, but im waiting for my soup to cool a bit more" she snatched a fry and brought it to her lips "besides" she chewed "these are delicious"

"well lucky for us I ordered an extra side of fries" he chewed his burger, he caught her eyes staring at him "what"

"im just thinking of that cow and pig you're eating" she blew lightly on her soup, taking a spoonful and bringing it to her lips

"im sure it taste much better than that veggie soup you're eating" he teased, it was something they had always teased each other about

"oh trust me its delicious" she brought another spoonful to her mouth and moaned a bit in satisfaction, catching his eyes staring at her

"what are we doing tonight" he asked between a bite of fry , he saw her eyes furrow a bit as she blew on the spoonful of soup and held it in mid air

"we can go for a walk in the park" she suggested as she slurped the soup from the spoon

"I got it go cart racing" he clapped his hands and set them on the table near his drink "something fast"

"why not slow?" she challenged

"because slow is slow" he protested, he bit his burger once more"but slow feels much better, its much more enjoyable and we can talk"

"how about we flip a coin?" he pushed his hands into his pockets and brought out a quarter "call it in the air"

"Booth this-" she watched as he prepared to flip the coin "you just don want to loose" she watched as the coin flipped in the air

"tails!" she shouted just a bit to loudly. He caught the coin and flattened it on the palm of his opposite hand

"are you sure you don't want to change your mind" he taunted

"no, just show it please"

He carefully revealed the coin

"tails" he whined

"ha, I won"

"two out of three" he asked

"no I won"

" you just don't want to lose" he teased "your stubborn"

"you're impossible"

"stubborn" he murmured, he saw her eyebrow raise

"how about we compromise, we'll go and walk for a while then later tonight we can go go-cart racing"

"that's reasonable" he reached over and kissed her soft lips quickly

"you know, when we go back to work you wont be able to kiss me like that"

"well were going to need a find a way to fix that" he stared at her a bit more "I love your lips" he leaned over and gave her another kiss, this time a bit longer "work is going to be interesting" he added lovingly. They continued to eat their lunch together and settled back into conversation waiting for what the day would bring them.

* * *

reviews would be nice =]


	7. Chapter 7

_**sorry for the delay, im becoming busier and busier each day. i hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are appreciated  
**_

* * *

_**A few days later**_

" I cant believe im going back to school in 5 days" she sighed dramatically from the couch

"I know, that was too fast" her mother replied "im going to miss you"

"we both are" Paul chimed from the kitchen

"wait I thought you guys were going back to work soon" she asked propping herself with her elbows

"yes we are, I head back to work 4 days after"

"and I go back 3 days after" he came from the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn " your mother will have an entire day to herself" he said while placing the blue bowl on the coffee table

"im still thinking about what should I do with that day" she thought out loud while she reached for a handful of popcorn

" I think you should just relax… stay home and do nothing" she reached for popcorn as she sat up on the floor

"I agree with her, you need time to yourself before you head back into work"

"yeah I know, when the team gets back together…"her head began shake "it gets hectic" she shook her head a bit more but she couldn't help but smile, she loved her team. Her team may have their quirks but that's what made them a team, to outsiders they may seem like cold hearted scientist who were stuck up, but she knew better, they were fun loving scientist.

"ive noticed" he teased "I still cant forget that day I went to the lab and all I saw was Dr. Hodgins holding a spud gun and 2 cans of spam"

"that was an odd day" she admitted as she chewed on her straw

They had been relaxing in the living room since morning, enjoying the time they had left before they all left and resumed their busy lives, though the television was on softly it had become background noise to their lively conversation.

"I don't think ive ever been to the lab and it was quiet" Michelle added "theirs always something happening, something big" she gestured with her hands

"theres never a dull day"

"so what should we do today?' Paul asked with another handful of popcorn

"I think today should be a movie day" she sat upright on the couch "well at least afternoon"

"alright what movies do you want to see?"

"lets rent a lot of comedy movies" she said

"and lets not forget the romantic comedies" Cam added "they may be my favorite genre"

"yeah and we have to rent a few action movies" he said in between handfuls of popcorn "and we have to get at least one scary movie"

"yeah ok but none that involve dorm rooms" she laughed

"that sounds like a good idea" Cam agreed "it will make me feel a whole lot better" she smiled

"yeah me too"

"what are we going to eat" he asked, both Pail and Michelle looked at Cam, their eyes asking what SHE was going to make

"When… now or when we watch the movies"

"um now, I think its better if we eat actual dinner before we start eating junk food later today"

"Michelle… any suggestions?"

"umm how about I pick the movie food and you guys can pick dinner food"

"then I think we shoud eat chicken Paninis" he looked to his wife for a approval

"that sound good, ill make sure to slice a few peaches and ill make a mixed bowl of fruit"

"ill chop onions, spinach maybe a few baby tomatoes, what type of cheese do you guys want" he asked

"swiss and some cheddar" she chimed in while her parents spoke of their upcoming dinner

"don't forget the pepper jack cheese"

"we need the bread so ill head out really quick and pick up both Italian and whole wheat" he syood up and grabbed his keys "anything else" he asked

"im sill thinking about the movie food" she giggled " when I decide ill head out to the nearby market and get a few things but right now ill help Cam with the fruit"

"ok ill be back quickly

He left and left his to ladies to begin their family dinner.

* * *

She had finished washing the dishes from her breakfast and had been slowly putting them away. Even though she was on a mini vacation which was ending soon she still made the effort to wake up early which made her days a bit longer, but now that she and Booth had taken that next step her days spent with him seemed so much shorter. Thinking of him always made her smile, every time she saw him her smile brightened. Though when she began to think of them together she wasn't sure how their friends would handle it, would they be protective? Would they approve? Between thoughts her cell phone began to ring, her caller ID showing it was her best friend

"hello"

"hey I just wanted to call and let you know we'll be home by tomorrow"

Her best friend sounded tired, almost half asleep

"great" she didn't know whether to tell her now or wait " um… I have some news for you"

"James go with daddy… what news… good or bad" she asked, a little distracted by her son

"I think its good" she replied honestly "im not sure how you'll take it"

"out with it Brennan"

"can I talk to James first?" she requested, she did miss that little boy, she missed the pictures he drew for her and all those hugs and kisses he gave her. His art work was always displayed on her refrigerator door, his creative doodles scribbled on multi colored paper, some of his drawings even made it to her office which she gladly displayed on the wall right behind her desk.

"Bren out with it" she repeated a bit more forcefully "… James is with Jack anyway"

"Booth and I…" she began when the something on her best friends side began to crackle, it seemed like their was a struggle

"auntie Bones!" he boomed "I miss you"

She was surprised by his young voice "yes I miss you too"

"mama said we're gonna go to your house tomorrow… she said she wanted to visit you and come home"

"I miss you so much"

"me too" his voice sounded happy

"did you have fun in Paris?' she asked him knowing her best friend was waiting to get back on the phone

"yes… I played with a green dragon"

"a dragon?"

"yeah… he was big and green and had fire coming out of his mouth" he giggled

She knew very well that a young boy like himself did not fight a dragon and that their was now way a reptile would ever breathe out fire, but ever since she had been around Parker she had learned not to be so literal, ever since James was born she began to access her imagination and went a long with his stories

"really" she gasped

"yeah and daddy and mommy bought me a fire blocker"

"you mean a shield" she corrected

"yeah and I got a helmet!" he exclaimed with happiness "umm mama wants to talk with you""ok I miss you, visit me soon" she knew what was coming

"see ya later auntie Bones, I miss you" he replied before his mother occupied the phone

"aw I miss him" she said into the phone while she eyed his current art work on her refrigerator door, it was a photo of her and James simply standing on a grassy green lawn

"we'll be there soon… so you were saying"

"I just wanted to tell you…" she began slowly, not knowing exactly how to tell her "well Booth and I…"

"you didn't!" her best friend gasped

"yes, Booth and I have started a romantic relationship" she shut her eyes waiting for her best friends reaction

"Tell me everything… start from the beginning" she rushed

"I thought you had to get to a plane?" she asked

"we'll be boarding in a few hours, tell me everything and start from the beginning"

" it just happened a few days ago, its great" she admitted "so far everything is going great… we go out a lot more…"

"who kissed who first"

"he did… it was quite un expected"

"how's the whole chivalry working for you?" she teased

"the best part is I can still open my own doors" her smile was un deniable "though he still wont let me drive"

" oh you know Booth, that's his thing, I cant wait to see you two"

"Ange im still me and Booth is still Booth" her memory flashed back to when he first kissed her, she couldn't help but smile " only this time he and I are a couple"

"still, things are going to be a little different but GREAT different" she emphasized the 'different' " Listen to me Bren you and Booth were meant to be together, you guys just work"

"I guess that's what is making this work"

"ok ill let you get back to your man… ill call you before we go over"

"he's not my man, he's Booth" she replied not understanding the reference "ok call me as soon as you land and tell James I love him and say hi to Hodgins for me"

"I will, bye sweetie"

"Bye Ange"

She hung up and sat on the couch, she and Booth had made plans to go out and spend time together. She tossed her phone on the floor while she sat and began to work on her newest novel. Will Andy and Kathy be together once again? Or should I keep them apart? She thought to herself she had a blank white sheet of paper in front of her where she thought she would get a few ideas written down. She began contemplating the characters relationship when her cell began to buzz indicating a message had arrived

**Ill be over in a while**

She stared at the small screen unsure of what to type back

_**I hope so**_

* * *

She shut her phone and placed it back on the floor and focused on her characters once again but this time she turned over the blank sheet and began to work on the fictional case

"James honey its time to pack up the toys" Angela watched as her son played with his toys, she was ready to get back home, where her friends were, her job and most importantly where she and her son and husband shared their lives together. She loved Paris but 'there is no place like home' she though to herself

"Ange im done packing all the downstairs stuff and im going to go to get these things shipped" he told his wife as he labeled the large brown box 'downstairs' with a bold black marker " the rest of the things are suitcases right?"

"yeah, well except for his toys" she said while pointing at her son who was busy playing with his trucks "I don't think he's ready to pack up"

"im gonna head out, the sooner we ship these boxes the sooner they will be waiting for us at the gate" he picked up the large brown boxed and carried it out to the garage and placed it next to the other boxes which were loaded onto the red pick up truck. Before he turned on the engine Angela had stepped out and handed him a much smaller box

"whats this?" he asked a bit perplexed

"it's the only toy he said was ok to pack up"

She leaned in and gave him a kiss before he left with their vacation belongings, and then left back to finish up her upstairs packing.

He began his quest to ship the belongings, a little sad he was leaving beautiful Paris but he was happy that he was heading home, he missed his friends and his work. He turned up the radio on the surprisingly complicated LCD screen and was shaking his head to the beat of the music. He chuckled at the fact that he no longer had to simply turn a knob but now a small screen like the one in his truck was responsible for making phone calls, maps, the internet, music and so much more. He stared out at the road ahead of him when he was startled by the shrill ringing of the screen

"Hodgins" he answered in his professional voice

"serious, even when you're on vacation you answer the phone like that" "Booth?" he asked a bit confused

"yeah its me, didn't you seem the caller ID" he asked

"Nah, I still haven't set up this screen" he replied "whats up"

"I was just wondering do you know where Bones's favorite place at… " he asked

"umm I don't know, why?"

"oh uh just I thought we could hang out today" he lied

"no sorry man I don't know"

"do you think she would like to go to the park and walk around?"

"maybe she does like the outdoors you know that, why are you asking me?"

"I was just wondering" he lied again "I guess we'll just go out and eat today"

"Founding fathers?"

"nah maybe the diner, not sure yet"

"are you taking her… wait did something happen between you two?" Hodgins was intrigued

"what…no why would you ask that"

"well you are asking me what she likes, and telling me where you're going to take her an-"

"are you guys ready to come home" he cut him off he knew he had said too much

"yeah im just heading over to get this stuff shipped, do you mind if I ship it to your place"

"nah go right ahead you can pick it up when you get home"

"so you and Brennan huh"

"bye Jack… don't say anything to anyone understand"

"alright I wont but you know Angela she'll be happy and she'll know something is up as soon as she sees you both"

"see you when you get here"

"alright bye Booth"

He hung up with the touch of a button and continued his drive, he was slightly distracted with this new revelation uncertain of how exactly he felt about it. On one hand he knew they were meant to be together but on the other hand if it were to end things at work wouldn't be so fun anymore, tension would just build up and they might not be as close as they all are now. He continued to think of the pros and cons of their budding relationship when he began to think of his own relationship, it took a while to take off, the flirting. late nights but it was everything he wanted, he was married and had a beautiful son… he had a son and a wife that he loved more than anything in the world. He could only hope that his friends would find happiness in their new relationship. He pressed the button on his car door and lowered the window so that he could feel and enjoy the Paris air before he went home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cam, why are we going to Dr. Brennan's apartment today?" she asked from the kitchen table

"Angela and jack are home and we wanted to gather before we began work" she simply stated.

It was still too early in the morning to get into details, still in her pajamas she walked into the kitchen and began making a pot of coffee. Usually when they were up this early, which was rare when they were on vacation, Paul was the first to be downstairs prepping the pot of coffee and ensuring their was plenty of orange juice in the refrigerator for Michelle

"where's Paul?" she asked

"I think he went to the store" she replied

"what would you like for breakfast?" Cam asked in between yawns

"No thanks, its still too early for me to eat" she said scrunching up her nose "the last time I ate this early I felt sick all day"

Cam looked to the kitchen clock and noted that it was 9 in the morning, her wide eyed expression alarming her daughter

"what wrong mom?"

"its nine in the morning" she stated almost in shock

"yeah I know" her voice warily

"then why am I so tired?" she wondered, trying her best to remember the events of last night

"don't you remember, we went to the movie theatre and watched a few movies and then headed to the bowling alley and then we came home and ate dinner"

"what time did we come home?" still unsure of exactly what had happened

" around 1 or 2 in the morning" she stared at her mother in disbelief, how could she not remember "don't you remember this was all your idea, you said that since this was our last few days together you wanted it to be a big family night" she continued to stare at her mother and watched as she was beginning to remember the night events

"oh yes… yes I remember now, we even bought a box of popsicles because I said they were your favorite… oh okay now im remembering" she seemed much more relaxed

"and your not even that old" Michelle muttered

"hey I heard that" she smirked "then that means Paul should be home soon"

Just then the pot of coffee beeped, Cam searched for her favorite yellow coffee mug in the cabinets. With coffee mug in hand she began to pour her rich smelling coffee, the smell instantly invading her senses and waking her up. She eyed her daughters glass and noticed she was almost done with her juice

"Michelle would you like some more juice?"

"no thank you" she replied politely "can I ask you a question"

"sure"

"ok but don't get mad" she began "but will you and Paul ever have a baby… you know so you'll have a biological child" she watched her mother sip her coffee for what seemed like several hours. She had always wondered if her mother would ever have a child, she was adopted but it never felt that way, her question was something she had always wanted to ask, but never had the courage to do it… at least not until this morning

"well, no… no, we love the family we have now" she replied calmly, though truth be told she was a bit nervous answering the question herself, she knew this questioned would be asked sooner or later "we love the daughter we have now"

"oh… I just … I just thought since I wasn't… im not your child biologically that you might have felt cheated" her honest words had caught her mother by surprise

"don't be silly you're everything I love and I love you biologically or not, you are mine" she smiled

"what about Paul im not really his child either" she asked

"why don't you ask him yourself" Cam pointed to her husband who had both arms busy carrying two large brown paper bags. They both watched him close the door behind him and walk toward the table and set the bags down

"hey girls" he smiled and kissed his adoptive daughter head sweetly "I got your favorite juice the from the market honey" he poured his daughter her favorite juice

Michelle wasn't sure how to ask, he may not be her biological father but she could tell that he loved her very much, if his words didn't show it his action made up for it. She loved and missed her biological father very much and she though of him every day, Paul knew that and he made sure to respect that, she knew he would never force himself upon that role and for that she was glad.

"Paul, Michelle wanted to ask you a question" she said while she un bagged the groceries

"well I just wanted to ask why you and Cam never had a baby?" he closed the refrigerator and set both hand on the table

"well I think its because we're so comfortable the way we live now, our small family is more than enough for us, you complete our family even though you and Cam were a team first. Im glad you let me into your family." he turned to face his wife "was that right"

"I think so"

"bottom line is we love you no matter what we couldn't ask for anything better" he smiled and clapped his hands "now what would you like for breakfast its 11:37 in the morning and I know you'll eat breakfast at this time"

"French toast"

" alright let get started, Cam would you like any?" he asked

"of course"

"Michelle can you start scrambling the eggs" he requested as his daughter grabbed a bowl and began cracking eggs for their late morning breakfast.

"can you believe that Cam didn't remember what had happened last night" she giggled

Their morning routing had been caught with in their giggles floating around their happy home. The talk of their memories filling the air. They may not all be connected by blood but they were family

=========================jbhdsavgdghsvlfvshfjvsdh================

A few hours later…

"mama when are we going to auntie Bones house" he sighed

"as soon as you finish your snack"

They had finally arrived home from their vacation, the flight had been smooth and quick. James had slept most of the time when they were on the plane ride home and toward he end he began to get fussy

"ill text Bren and tell her we'll be on our way soon" she flipped her phone open and began typing her text message

"between the two of you im not sure who wants to get to her place quicker" Hodgins said "He wants to see his auntie Bones but you want to see you know who together" he said

"I just want to make sure its true" she lied to herself

"yeah, im sure thats what it is" he said in between bites, he started getting up "hey do you want another ice tea" he asked

"yeah please and get him another milk" he walked over to the counter and asked for his drink while his wife and son ate their snack

"mama is auntie Cam gonna be their?"

"yeah I think so and im sure Michelle is going to be their" she insured

"what about Parker?: he asked in between sandwich bites. Any time their was a gathering among the adults young little James looked forward to seeing his friend Parker

"im pretty sure he is, want me to asked auntie Bones?"

"yeah" he said with a mouthful"he no talking with your mouth full" he heard his fathers voice behind him and covered his mouth with his little hands

"oops" he said, muffled by his food

"do you think he's going to notice the slight change" he asked, nodding towards his son, he turned to see his son struggling to open his milk

"well maybe not at first, but if he sees them kiss, he might understand and-" she was cut off by a tug at her jacket

"mama can you open it" he held his milk in the air waiting for his mother to open it

"its going to be different at work" Hodgins had always had his doubts about their relationship, even before it started, he was happy for them of course but he knew his friends and he knew how stubborn Dr. Brennan was and he knew how stubborn Booth was as well " I just hope they don't start arguing so much" he said playfully

"well only time can tell, and I just know they are going to be happy" she nibbled on a piece of fruit while her husband chewed on a muffin

"we can only hope for the best and just brace ourselves for whats to come we mi-" he was cut of by the tapping of his arm, he looked to see his son rub his belly

"daddy im done" he slurped at his milk "is Parker going to be their "he asked again, the hope in his voice was undeniable.

She flipped her buzzing phone open and read the message quickly

"yes, auntie Bones says he is already at her house waiting for you" she smiled brightly at her son

"Parker knows right" Hodgins cut in

"im sure he does"

"well lets get this little boy to see his auntie Bones" \\

Angela gathered the green plastic trays and placed trash and wrappers on them before she dumped it all in the trash bin the café provided. Hodgins gathered his son in his arms and began to make his way towards the doors and waited for his wife to join them.

Finally on the road the her best friends apartment the excitement was felt through out the car

"daddy why is mama smiling big" he asked

"because mama want to see your auntie Bone " he said loudly and cheerfully " and she wants to see her and Booth kiss" he whispered the last low enough for only he and his wife to hear. Her jaw dropped and she nudged at her husbands shoulder

"hey that was not nice" she said obviously humored by his words.

She then proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder, their flight had exhausted her and she was just looking for a bit of comfort. He kissed the top of her head while his eyes focused on the road,

"I love you" he whispered

She smiled "I love you too"

Their words did not go unnoticed by the innocent eyes in the back seat

"why did you kiss mama's hair"

"because I love your mama"

"thats what people who are in love do" she explained " I love your daddy so much" she said rubbing her husbands arm up and down

" is that why you give me kisses?" he asked innocently

"yes, I love you so much"

With a young boys curiosity settled she sat straightly and focused her attention on the road ahead of them

"I still can believe this" she whispered "I mean I knew it would happen eventually but this was a reality now, not just something people at work bet on

"I know, now we have another couple to go out with" he smiled knowing his wife was happy for her best friends.

The road to her best friends apartment felt like an eternity even though she and Jack had been conversing the entire way their, until jack turned onto a very familiar street. She looked at her son and sighed

"oh no he fell asleep" she whispered

"ill carry him inside" he offered he parked his car across the street of her building. He turned of the car and the almost instant silence awoke a young eager boy

"are we here yet" he asked sleep filling his voice, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, waiting for his parents to unbuckle him from his car seat. Angela was the first out of the car, tugging at her jacket and adjusting her bag. Hodgins opened the back seat and quickly unbuckled his son and carefully lifted him and set him on the hood of the car

"look mama" he chimed

"careful honey I don't want you to fall" she made her way around the car, feeling much better about her son now standing on the hood of the car with her in reach distance

"James I need you to put your sweater on" he said to his son, he saw his sons smile drop " you know what its not cold enough for a sweater" he tossed the sweater back into the car

"mama I want my sword" he asked, he watched his father put out his plastic sword

With a locked car they placed their son on the ground and began walking to their friends apartment. Her anticipation began to build up, she could no longer contain her tight lipped smile

"relax, its going to be okay" he assure his wife by rubbing her back

"I know I just want to see it for myself"

They helped their son on the stairs towards the doors, slowing the down a bit. Once they got onto that final step she knocked on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hodgins family waited patiently for the door to be opened and when it did they were greeted by non other than the brainy anthropologist

"auntie Bones!" he chimed, he let go of his parents hands and jumped into the arms of his auntie Bones "I missed you" he held her tight not wanting to let go

"oh I missed you so much" she replied, she stood up and held him while she let her friends in "its nice to see you both" she smiled

Hodgins closed the door as they all gathered in the living room

"did you have fun on your vacation" she asked sweetly as he sat on her lap

"yes, look mama and daddy bought me a sword" he said happily

"wow, that a very nice sword" she said sweetly, she looked up to see her friends sitting idly by "How was your trip" she asked

"fun and very relaxing" she replied

"so much to see and observe" Jack said in a relaxed tone "I got better at grilling" he smiled "its very nice, the scenery is very different from D.C" he added

"I bet, id like to visit in the future" she sat back and held the little boy on her lap "Parker" she called out "James is here" she looked down and saw the excitement in his eyes.

Parker emerged from the office room and made his way to hi friends

"hey guys! Glad you guys are back" he hugged the artist and then moved to hug his favorite bug man "I missed you guys" he looked at Brennan's lap and saw James "hey James" he smiled

"Hi Parker"

"can we play in the office Bones?"

"yes" she lifted the young boy to the floor

"when is dad going to come back?" he asked

"he said he'd be here in ten minutes" she replied looking at the clock in her kitchen, at the mention of her Boyfriend/Partners name she smiled and remembered her best friend would be watching them both like a hawk

"look Parker daddy bought me a sword" he held his sword up with pride

"cool we can play in the office" they young boys headed into the office where they shut the door and began to play

"so…" she began "wheres the FBI stud?" she wondered

"he went to the market to get some food to cook" she gestured to the kitchen "he said he was going to grill some steaks or something" her cheek began to turn pink

"well how is everything between you two… and I want details"

"everything is fine, it weird but fine" her smile started getting brighter "its new"

"alright I see I wont be getting anything from you"

"our relationship is in its early stages Ange… there is not much to tell, we've gone on a few dates, kissed and spent nights together… asleep"

"that all im getting… well I guess ill just have to wait until Booth comes back" she turned to see her husband who was now reading a text message

"looks like Booth is here, he need help unloading the truck" he stood up and made his way to his FBI friend, closing the door behind him

"he's gone now give me the deeds" she scooted closer to her best friend

"Ange theirs nothing more to say… its like being partners except this time we go home together and the sexual tension is gone" she gestured with her hand

"so have you two… you know" she looked to the office door ensuring the kids were busy

"yes we have" embarrassment lighting her cheeks "and its great and I like it and-"

"okay that's all I wanted to know" she tried to quell her friends embarrassment "just tell me this" she began noticing her friends becoming nervous "are you happy" she watched as the anxiety drained through her friends eyes

"yes, more than ever" she admitted quickly "im very satisfied with the way things are going right now"

The women smiled, the door opened and the two men came in with large grocery bags

"about time" Angela giggle standing to hug her FBI friend. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"glad you guys are back" Booth said while placing the bag on the kitchen table "Bones here was missing you guys" he said with a nudge from his girlfriend

"I don't think she had the time to miss us" she said slyly "I think she was to busy hanging out with you" she eyed Jack who gave a sly grin as he unpacked the bag

"funny Angela" He turned side ways to be greeted by his girlfriend and didn't think twice about kissing her. He held her by her waist and kissed her, a sweet kiss and in that moment he did not care that Angela and Jack were their, he simply did not care.

"aww that is so sweet"

They broke their kiss and got back to the groceries

"Angela don't be silly" she said, though her pink cheeks said otherwise "its nothing"

"that's what I told her" Jack added, though he was too busy admiring the steak his friend had purchased "Paris had these amazing steaks" he rubbed his belly " I couldn't get enough"

"any way back to you guys" she rolled her eyes "im so glad you guys are together… I mean im just so happy for you guys "

"Ange c'mon its just me and Bones" he was piling up a few ingredients to begin cooking "hey Hodgins can you pass me the pepper, were still the same people we were a few days ago only this time were together"

"lets go sit at the table Bren, just you and me" she pulled at her frined untill she finally agreed

"im going to go check on the kids"

Booth had been busy chopping and grilling a few things while Hodgins had decided to bring the boys something to drink

While he checked up on the kids Angela made a quick trip to the kitchen while Brennan sat at the table drinking her cup of coconut water

"I just wanted to tell you something" she said in a very serious tone, and for a minute Booth thought she might actualy some horrible news "if you hurt her, ill never forgive you for it" she saw him smirk and was surprised at his reaction "im being serious here" she crossed arms over her chest

"I know, and im not going to hurt her" he said looking her straight in the eye

"its just a warning"

"uncle Seeley!"

"its my little man James" her hurdled himself towards his favorite uncle "I missed you"

"me too" he hugged him with all his might

"Ange what is taking so long" she grew tired of waiting for her friend to come back when she saw what was taking so long "hi James" she waved

"I was just talking to my friend here when James came out of the office room"

Booth held the boy in his arms and continued to cook

"Hodgins come take over for me a bit""no problem" he continued grilling the vegetable and the small steak that they were testing the heat out on "James show uncle Seeley how you do knuckles"

He balled up his little fist and bumped it against his father a smiling adorning his face

"auntie Bone your turn" he held his fist towards her and waited for her to bump his fist. Angela watched the small interaction. She took a step back and for a moment visualized her best friend with her own child and it made her heart melt.

"Angela whats wrong" she said

"im fine… just day dreaming I guess"

Booth carried James and stood next to Jack as the both began to argue what the best way to cook a steak was while the women stood and watched the small argument

"Trust me man, they way they did it in Paris beats the way they make steaks here" He said pointing the tongs towards Booth

"No way!" he was loud enough to make his point but low enough not to startle the child in his arms

"Ange do want some chips" she held bowl a tortilla chip and opened the container of salsa. She saw her friend nod and brought the chips to the table. Angela continued to watch Jack and Booth argue about something so trivial

"I don't understand either" her friend whispered from behind "here, let me get James" Brennan walked up to Booth and took James from his arms, to which he let go when he felt the booy was safe in her arms

"thanks Bones" he kissed her lips sweetly and heard a gasp

"Angela you already saw us kiss" he said with a whine, not uderstanding for the moment that she wasn't the one who gasped, it was the boy in his arms

"eww friends don't kiss huh mama" he looked to his mother for re insurance, though his mother only watched, as did his father

"looks like your going to have to explain it to him" Jack offered

"me"

"yeah you, you kissed her right in front of him"

""he's seen you guys kiss before" he countered

"mama does auntie Bones love uncle Seeley?" his question was innocent and pure

"I do" Brennan whispered shyly " I love him very much… he's my boyfriend now"

"oh okay" he said still slightly confused, he was carried off to the table where Brenna sat him and they continued to talk about their family vacation and the fun they had. Jack told stories of their night and the trucks he got to drive as he and Booth contined to grill while Angela told stories of the wonderful foods. Little James sat and listened and told some of his own stories.

"what time is Cam coming" she asked

"she said she is on her way""auntie Bones does Parker know you love uncle Seeley?"

"why don't you ask him for yourself" she pointed to Parker who was now emerging the office

"hey guys" he offered

"Parker, does your daddy love my auntie Bones?" he asked in a whisper hoping Booth wouldn't here

"yeah, they kiss all the time " he smile "its gross"

Booth carried a pitcher of ice tea to the table for the giggling women, he bent down and kissed the top of her head

"see" his would muffled by the chewed chips in his mouth "its gross"

Parker headed towards the door and opened it

"hey Cam" he said

All the adults turned their heads, none of them remembering hearing any knock

"sorry we're late"

"its fin come sit at the table with us"

Paul and Michelle entered the apartment and walked to the kitchen were all the action seemed to be happening

"Hey Paul good to see ya man" Hodgins shook his hand "come help us cook"

Cam joined the women and made sure to welcome her friend back "hi there James"

"auntie Cam" he chimed in excitement "Michelle!"

"im glad you guys are back" Cam said hugging the young boy

"Booth and Brennan are together now" she couldn't contain her excitement

"im glad… its long overdue" she admitted

"see her reaction was completely normal""fine I admit I was overly excited but can you blame me" she said

"its true I already thought you guys were together" Michelle uttered

"no just partners"

"mama im hungry" he interrupted

"lets get you some food" the women continued to talk while Angela bothered all four men to begin their grilling

"dad she's right im hungry now"

"alright lets started"

While the women conversed the men cooked. Stories of their vacation filling the air, giggles escaping their mouths. Their family was reunited and the love for one another was undeniable.

When the men were done grilling they all sat and began to enjoy their meal with the women. The table was filled with various colorful dishes to eat. They had three different types of salsa in mini yellow bowls, they had 2 big bowls filled with chips and a small bowl filled with Little James's favorite chips. A few medium silver bowls had a few different topping for their chickens and steaks. The table was sprinkled with small bowls of fresh fruits enough to keep both the adults and children happy and satisfied. They all sat and chattered lightly while the began to serve them selves food

"a few more days and we're back to work" Jack stated as he served himself a steak

"im looking forwards to it, I want to see you guys work together" Cam admitted, placing the bowlls of salsa back in its place

"its not going to be different"

"it might, when Jack and I began dating it became a little weird" she said while she shredded her son bits of chicken and steak

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and sat back in his chair

"Ange don't worry you're still my best friend she teased"

They sat and enjoyed each other company not letting one second of the beautiful day go to waste. They may not have been related by blood but their was no denying it, they were family. Their small family that was slowly expanding but was full of so much love. Death would never dampen their attitudes towards life, they had their family to lean on and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
